The Beginning of Us
by Dragonflies
Summary: Every great love story has a beginning...this is theirs. Draco doesn’t go home for the Holidays, and neither does Hermione Draco is restless one night and decides to wander the halls of Hogwarts. Smut with a story!  Told in Draco’s POV. CHAPTER 12 POSTED!
1. Wandering

**Summary****: Every great love story has a beginning…this is theirs. Draco Malfoy doesn't go home for the Holidays and neither does Hermione Granger. Draco is restless one night and decides to wander the halls of Hogwarts…Smut with a story! Told in Draco's POV.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything. Wish I owned Draco in real life, but alas… Be forewarned! Heavy literary erotica combined with an actual (if not somewhat AU plot) ahead! Continue at your own risk… ;) The story takes place during their 6th year.**

**Author's Note****: This story started out as a one shot ("Or What?"), then I wrote a sequel to that one shot ("The Morning After"), and now Draco and Hermione have decided they want to play with my mind a bit more, the result being the merging of these two stories into a brand new story entitled "The Beginning of Us" (with some minor edits for grammar and such) and the addition of even more chapters. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers for encouraging me to keep going with this! We'll all be on this journey together for quite a while I hope. Please send me your thoughts and suggestions. Would you like to see anything in particular happen? I'm all ears! Let's see what Draco and Hermione have in store for us…**

**ENJOY!**

**Always,**

_**Dragonflies**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed and turned in my bed for the hundredth time that night. I was restless, and it was too quiet. The silence almost deafened my ears with its heaviness and I sighed in frustration, turning onto my back and propping myself up with my elbows.

Sleep wasn't an option tonight.

I cursed into the darkness and sat up, rubbing my eyes wearily. Sleep never came easily to me; I don't know why I was surprised. It was Winter Holiday, and everyone was gone from the castle, save for a few stragglers who like me had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the break for one reason or another. My reason was simple enough; my father. The last fight we had, as always, centered on my inability to be perfect. I would never be able to live up to his expectations; I understood that and almost accepted it now. But his innate ability to strike me at my very core, to pick at my insecurities until they fell at his feet like useless pieces of paper; he was a master at it. And for the first time in my life, I had made the choice to walk away. I can still hear his voice, booming and vicious as he yelled for me to come back. When I kept walking with no signs of stopping, I heard him whisper an incantation and then say "_Don't bother coming home. Goodbye Draco_."

I sat up now, shaking my head as if trying to shake the memory of my father's voice, dripping with anger. Turning to set my feet onto the cold floor of my dormitory, I ran my fingers through my hair and twisted my neck from side to side, trying to relive the tension in-between my shoulders. I chuckled; it was useless.

I stood up and searched for my wand on my nightstand. Fumbling for a few seconds in the dark, my fingers finally grasped the feather light wood and with a flick towards the fireplace, crackling flames appeared and lit the room in a soft glow. I searched for a robe and my slippers next and put them on quickly, a shiver running through my body. Bloody hell I was freezing. Moving towards the fire I cupped my hands together and breathed into them, hoping the quick blast of hot breath would take away the pins and needles feeling for a few moments. No such luck. _Why the bloody hell was I always so cold?_ I chuckled at myself. It's my nature, I suppose. Makes sense that my body would mimic my soul.

Cupping my hands again, I began to pace back and forth in front of the fire. A quick glance out the window told me it was still very late. Or, very early depending on whom you asked. Regardless, it was going to be a very long night.

Feeling adequately warmed, I grabbed my wand off the bed and tucked it into my thick, forest green robe (bearing the Slytherin insignia of course) and quietly padded out to the hallway. A blast of cold air hit my body straight away and I cursed again underneath my breath, _"Bloody old castle with its bloody drafty hallways_." A quick command to my wand and it served as a light for me. I peered right, then left, trying to decide which way to wander. The portrait directly across from me, an old, frumpy man with glasses wearing a gray wool suit and proudly holding a flag with his family crest upon it, coughed and glared at me.

"_Boy, what are you doing awake! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? What impertinence! What time is it? It is entirely inappropriate for you to be wandering the halls at this hour. Get that light out of my face!"_

"_Oh, shut up old man!"_ I hissed, pointing the tip of my wand in between his eyes.

He winced and stammered, "_Alright! Alright! No need to be hasty there boy! I'll just…I'll just close my eyes, shall I? Yes. Eyes closed now. No harm done."_

His voice trailed off and his shoulders slumped, sending him into a deep sleep once more. I shook my head, annoyed, and pointed my wand down the hallway and began to walk.

The cold and drafty breezes passed right through me as I wandered the long and empty corridors. Soon my eyes were accustomed to the darkness and I whispered a simple spell, my wand slowly dimming until the light was gone.

Stuffing my hands underneath my arms I walked down to the main hall, a few portraits protesting my presence this late in the evening. I ignored them, muttering underneath my breath as I passed by and soon I found myself in front of the doors for the Community Common Room.

During the school year, it was a place where all the houses could sit and chat together. Yes, every house had a common room of their room, but it seemed most of the students enjoyed the opportunity to leave their respective groups and mingle with each other. I never quite understood the appeal of it, and had only been to the Community Common Room a handful of times, (mostly to find some poor sod to make fun of, or sometimes to pick up a girl to snog), but I never stayed for very long. Didn't interest me.

My hand poised on the door to open it, I stopped and glanced down; a small flicker of light underneath the door. Interesting... Was somebody here? I gently turned the doorknob to the right and heard it click softly, stepping halfway inside and peering around the room. The fireplace crackled with flames, playing shadows on the walls and down onto the big burgundy velvet covered couches. I didn't see anyone. The room was warm. Very warm. It felt fantastic on my face and hands and I felt myself immediately relax. Whoever lit this fire had done so awhile ago. It would take a few hours to warm this room so completely.

I walked slowly towards the fire, one of the biggest couches in the room directly in front of it, it's back to me. If anything I could sit here for a few minutes and warm my legs. Bloody hell, I could barely feel my limbs anymore. _This damn old castle and its drafty hallways._

I wearily turned to sit, and nearly yelped.

"_Bloody hell!"_

The body on the couch stirred slightly and groaned. I curiously let my gaze roll over it, taking in the mass of brown, chocolate curls, the slight turn of a hip, the small sliver of pink skin peeking underneath the pajama shirt. The blanket was wrapped around her waist, obstructing my view of her backside.

_Pity. _

One leg was slightly bent, the other laid straight out, the pajama pants hitched up exposing a curvy calf muscle. I raised an eyebrow. Her toes were painted a deep, rich burgundy, almost matching the velvet fabric of the couch perfectly. Smirking, I stood there, watching her wake up.

_This ought to be fun._

Groaning again, she twisted in the thick blanket to lie on her back. Her hair slowly fell away from her face, the top of her pajama struggling against the swell of her breasts. She arched her body to adjust and then rubbed her eyes wearily, opening them slowly, focusing. I stayed very still, but the anticipation was nearly killing me. She was still half asleep. My lips curled into a half smile and I leaned over her, my voice barely a low rumble.

"_Granger…"_

She stirred. _"Hmm?"_ she asked sleepily.

I tried again.

"_Graaaangerrrr…"_

Her eyes opened and she smiled lazily at me. "_Oh_." She sighed. "_Hello, Malfoy."_

I waited. Grinning.

Suddenly, her eyes locked onto mine and she scrambled to sit up, fumbling with the blanket to cover herself, but only succeeded in hiking up her top even more, exposing a large patch of her belly, rosy pink in color.

"_Malfoy!"_ she yelped. "_Wh-What's…What are you doing here!"_

I sat down on the couch, causing her to shrink back, her burgundy toes peeking out from under the blanket she now had wrapped around her completely.

"_And a good evening to you as well, Granger,_" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at me, still trying to gain her composure. "_How long have you been standing there, watching me?_" she asked warily.

"_Oh, who can say?"_ I replied with mock innocence.

She sighed in disgust and turned her head away from me. "_You're pathetic_", she whispered.

My smile faded and I turned my gaze from her to the crackling fire, scoffing at her retort.

"_Clever_." I muttered. "_Clever little _Mudblood."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn to me, her eyes blazing with anger. "_Don't_", she said in a growling voice.

My lips curled into a sneer and I turned to her slowly, daring her to look away from me. I crawled closer to her, feeling her inch away as far as she could, until she was curled into a tiny ball into the corner of the couch, with nowhere to go. I placed an icy cold fingertip on the exposed skin of her ankle. Her skin felt warm and soft, almost pleasant. She flinched. I curled the rest of my fingers around the skin there, shuddering at the stark contrast between the ice of my hands and the fire of her flesh. Raising myself up to meet her face, my long and messy golden hair fell over my brow. Her eyes were wide with fear and yet I saw a glimmer of…anticipation? Hmmm…Could she maybe be…enjoying this? Moving impossibly closer to her, I opened my mouth slightly and lowered it to hers, hovering just enough for her to feel my breath on her face. Raising my silver eyes to her deep brown ones, I whispered.

"_Or. What."_

I could feel her struggle to keep her composure. She glared at me from underneath her thick eyelashes and I waited patiently. I removed my grip from her ankle and placed both my arms on either side of her, my hands sinking into the couch underneath my weight.

She didn't move.

But I heard her swallow.

_Hard._

It was all the encouragement I needed. Tilting my head slowly, from side to side, I grinned, my mouth still open, exposing a perfect row of teeth. She was no longer looking at me. She was trying to focus on the wall behind me, the shadows dancing, rising and falling, flickering and teasing.

I tried again.

"_Or. _What?"

My voice rumbled dark and low and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to wish me away. I chuckled.

"_Malfoy."_ her voice was barely a whisper. "_Just please. Please leave me alone. I don't want to fight with you._"

"_Fighting? Who's fighting?"_ I whisper back. "_Granger, you take things entirely too seriously_."

Her eyes narrowed on mine again, "_I don't like it when you call me Mud-…_that." Now her voice was stronger.

I nodded, acknowledging her. Of course I knew she didn't like it. That's precisely why I did it.

She took a deep breath and turned her face away from mine, "_Leave. Please_." She lay back as much as she could, and with a heavy sigh tilted her head to the side, the long column of her neck bare to me now, her long hair tumbling over the side arm of the couch.

I wondered just how far I could push this.

I certainly didn't want to leave. This was entirely too much fun. And the warmth of the room, coupled with the heat radiating off her body by being this close to her...There was no way in all the Wizarding world I was going to leave.

Before she had a chance to even process what I was doing, I quickly grabbed her wrists and held her hostage underneath me, my chest pressing against her legs which she held tight against her. She gasped and tried in vain to move. When she felt the brush of my lips against the visible pulse on her neck, she froze. Somewhere in the back of my head, my mind screamed at me to stop. _What was I doing?_ I frowned at my moral conscience for choosing a very inappropriate time to speak up, and instead concentrated on the patch of heated skin beneath my lips.

Before my mind could protest again, (and before Granger could come to her wits) my lips closed in on the spot I had been hovering over, and I gently kissed her. I heard her gasp quietly, her wrists making an effort to escape my grasp.

I tried again, kissing the same spot with more pressure. Her fingers were now wiggling helplessly, making a half hearted attempt to try and grab onto my thick robe, which was just in reach.

Again. Another kiss. The tip of my tongue darting out cautiously to taste her.

She stopped moving completely.

Her breathing was ragged, and as I glanced up, her eyes were still shut tightly, as though resigning to the fact that she was not going to soon leave my hold on her, and that she would have to endure it.

My own body felt warmer than it had in days. And a sweet aching in my lower belly began to pulse softly. I continued.

_Kiss._ Against that spot once more for good measure.

_Kiss._ A little higher now, a little more pressure.

_Kiss._ Now underneath her earlobe, making a mental note that she smelled like cinnamon and honey.

Lowering my mouth to the shell of her ear, I paused, taking in the erratic rise and fall of her chest, the red marks I had left on her skin, her mouth open in a silent sigh. I whispered, smiling against her so intensely I knew she could feel it.

"_Or…what."_

When she responded with a soft moan, I smirked.

_No way in bloody hell I was leaving this room tonight._


	2. Kiss Me

This was not at all where I envisioned my midnight wanderings would lead to. Granger? Breathing heavily underneath me? In front of a roaring fire no less? Amusing. And quite lovely, if I really wanted to be honest with myself. The feel of her soft, pliable body so close to mine stirred something within me. _Strange, this feeling deep within my chest. Pressure. Hmmm..._ I mused on the feeling for only a moment, before dismissing it and focusing my attentions on the girl who was balled up into the corner of the couch, trying in vain to escape me. I smirked.

I noticed she wasn't trying so hard anymore.

My lips still pressed to the curve of her ear, I steadied myself for her response to the rhetorical question I had asked her a moment ago, "_Or...what?"_ When she still made no move, I tested her again, nuzzling just underneath her earlobe with the very tip of my nose. She squirmed, a protesting murmur floating from her open mouth.

_Ah, a sensitive spot._

A chuckle rose in my throat and grinning like a devil against her neck I pressed myself harder against her legs, which were for the moment tucked fiercely against her chest, the only shield she had between us. She squirmed again, and before she had a chance to raise her head and turn to me, I leaned forward and took the soft flesh of her earlobe in-between my lips and bit down, softly.

She jumped, her entire body trembling. I didn't allow any time for her to protest. I nipped at her again.

_"Malfoy! Please...please..."_

She sighed with such passion in her voice, a mix of anger and pleasure. Pure contempt for me, for having her in this vice, unable to move with my hands gripping her wrists and holding her captive, yet... that second "_Please..."_ almost begged me not to stop.

"_Please, what?"_ I purred.

I traced the tiny ridges of her ear with my tongue, grinning when she moaned again, this time, not so softly.

_"Please..._what?" I asked again. "_Please, don't stop?"_ I suggested, emphasizing my point by nipping at her again.

I could feel her internal struggle. She was trying so hard to pretend none of this was happening. However she could not ignore my whispers, or my touch. I was starting to wonder if she even wanted to ignore them anymore.

I pulled away from her, the first time I had done so in quite awhile since I began this game of slow seduction. Turning her face to meet my own, I hovered above her, a breath away from her lips and studied her. Her eyes were heavy with passion now, the anger seemingly melted away. It surprised me. It encouraged me. She watched me as I let my eyes wander through the thickness of her hair, the curve of her nose, the fullness of her bottom lip. She was panting, slowly, small puffs of breath against my mouth.

_"Malfoy?"_ she whispered softly.

I didn't answer. My hands lifted up and away from her wrists, releasing her from my grasp. I heard her tiny sigh of relief. The side of my mouth curled upward, my silver eyes darkening in the glow of the flickering flames as I set my gaze on her once more. Her eyes were wide now, the passion in them fading as a small twinge of fear set in. She was on the verge of opening her mouth to say something again, when I leaned forward and took her waist in my hands. She gasped as I easily lifted her from her curled up position and placed her directly onto my lap, facing me. She swallowed hard again, and opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. My large hands were still gripping her waist, holding her steady above me. I took a moment to take in the sight of her, flushed and out of her element. She tried to move off of me, but I held her firmly in place, growling at her to stay put. She gulped again and took a deep breath, her chest heaving towards me. I grinned up at her. She blushed furiously, understanding how close my face was to her and immediately leaned away. My hands moved to her lower back and pressed her closer to me. I shook my head slowly with a devilish smirk.

"_Malfoy, please_", she pleaded. I let myself lean back onto the comfortable cushions, my hands settling onto her hips again.

"_Alright, Granger. I'll let you go."_

She studied me, searching for the catch.

I lurched forward, and she gasped, her hands instinctively grasping onto my upper arms to keep from falling over. I saw her eyes widen as she felt the large biceps underneath her palms contract.

"_I have Quidditch to thank for those_", I said, grinning.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head in exasperation. Taking a deep breath, she looked down into my eyes.

"_You said you'd let me _go_, Malfoy."_

_"Yes. I did, didn't I?" _I answered with a light air.

She sighed. "_Yes. _You did_. So..."_ She waited.

Holding her gaze, I let my hands slowly wander over her hips, and then back again tracing circles onto her lower back, getting dangerously close to her arse. She flinched, her only instinct to move away from my hands. Scooting further down my lap, she froze, realizing she was in a very compromising position. My face was inches away from her breasts now, my chin grazing the thin fabric of her pajama top.

_Oh, this was _brilliant

_"M-Mal-Malfoy, please just tell me what it is I need to do to get off of you!"_ she stammered.

Straining, I brought my lips to the corner of her mouth and stopped just a breath short. Her eyes were wide again, wondering, worrying what my next move would be. She held her breath as the silver in my eyes darkened again. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, I whispered.

_"Kiss me."_

She stared at me.

_"Kiss you_", she whispered back.

I nodded and spoke to her in a hushed voice that positively dripped with lusty overtones.

"_Just one kiss. Come on, Granger. Seems a fair price to pay, doesn't it? You might even like it._" To emphasize my point, I stretched to kiss the visible pulse point on her neck. Her fingers clenched around my arms again and she groaned, trying to keep her restraint.

_Bloody hell, I was enjoying this too much._

She pulled away from me and took another deep breath. Looking helplessly around the room, I could almost feel her resolve slipping.

"_If I kiss you... do you promise to let me go?"_ she asked softly.

Raising my eyebrow at her again, I nodded slowly.

_"Promise",_ I replied, a satisfied smirk on my face.

She hesitated for a moment. The anticipation of waiting for her to move almost made me tremble. My heart was racing. I was so close to her, I swear I could feel her own heart pounding just as fast.

Suddenly, her hands were moving slowly up and over my shoulders. I didn't dare breathe. I watched her face intently for any sign of retreat. Her gaze moved over my chin, the sharp bridge of my nose, carefully avoiding my eyes, and then into my hair where her hands now cautiously moved slowly through the thick, blonde locks. I felt a stirring in my heart. Confused, I closed my eyes and frowned slightly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

I opened my eyes again. My face was cupped in her hands as she leaned forward to brush her lips against mine, testing me. With agonizing tenderness she brought our mouths together and kissed me softly.

The world was silent for that moment. The only thing that existed was our breath, mingling together, the taste of her tongue shyly seeing entrance into my mouth. My arms enfolded her into a possessive embrace as she tried to pull away. My head pounding, I groaned, low in my throat and returned her kiss with a gentleness I didn't know I could possess.

As we parted, I leaned back into the cushions again, this time, with her in my arms. Our foreheads pressed together, I struggled to catch my breath. Her voice, small and fragile broke the silence.

_"More."_


	3. Fire and Ice

My mind was reeling.

_"More_", she whispered again, her tone soft and giving.

I swallowed my throat suddenly dry, my lips unable to form words. I felt her pull away from me, her sweet breath no longer floating across my face. I couldn't open my eyes. I wouldn't. I knew if she looked into them, it would betray everything I was. For Merlin's sake I was a Malfoy! A pureblood. I had an entire family lineage on my shoulders, and here I was snogging a _Mudblood_.

I cringed inwardly. That name. That...name. I hated it, hated saying it. It's always sounded so vile to my ears. But to please my father, to please my family, I locked away the part of my soul that knew it was wrong to say it, and I said it anyway. I scoffed. The things a son does to please his father.

_Pathetic._

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes. Granger was still watching me, a look of concern on her face. Gently, I held her waist in my hands again and in one smooth motion, picked her up off of my lap and placed her back on the couch. A blast of cold air hit my legs and chest, her body heat no longer mingling with mine, and I felt the tiniest bit of relief; I was so bloody hot.

I stood up and walked slowly over to the oversized window of the room, away from the crackling fire. The winter storm raged outside with a strange silence. The snow came down fast, blanketing the rolling hills, or what I could see of them in the darkness of night. The occasional gust of wind blew by and I breathed in deeply, placing my forehead directly onto the glass. It felt cool and icy and the warmth that had been flowing through me quickly subsided. My fingers fumbled with the knot of my robe until I had finally loosened it, shrugging it off my shoulders. Oh, yes. There we are; back to reality. I was ice, inside, and out. The familiar sting of emptiness struggled to return to my chest. It fought against the memory of what had transpired just moments before.

Her skin, so soft and warm, the fire illuminating the deep velvet brown of her eyes, the taste of her flesh, her sighs. _More...more..._she had whispered to me.

Disgusted with my inability to completely quench the heat that lingered on my body, I threw off my robe in annoyance, and kicked off my slippers. Stepping up to the window again, I rolled one side of my face over the icy glass, then my forehead, then the other side. My arms outstretched to either side of me, I placed even my palms against the frozen surface and tried to breathe.

_"Malfoy..."_

I heard her voice resonating in my head. I could sense she was moving towards me, away from the couch I had placed her on. The tone of her voice was worried, tender. I shut my eyes tightly.

_"Malfoy, please..."_

She was closer now, only a few steps away from me. My body began to tingle as the now familiar warmth crept back into my blood. Opening my eyes I saw that the heat from my skin had melted the thin layer of frost on the other side of the window. _Oh, sweet Merlin, what was happening to me?_

_"No", _I could barely whisper.

She was directly behind me now, so close. I could feel it. I ventured a glance up and saw her dim reflection in the window. Her hand was outstretched to touch my back, but she paused, unsure. Taking a deep breath, I watched as her arm lowered slowly, and her image faded into the background once again. I whispered a silent thanks to the gods that this would all soon be over; just another faded memory of a mistake. I had quite the collection of those.

Suddenly the fire in my blood returned with a furious start. My eyes flew open, panicked at the sudden rise in temperature across my back.

She stood behind me, her chest pressed against my spine as her arms slowly curved around my waist. Placing one hand gently on my stomach, the other slightly above it, she sighed, resting her cheek on the back of my neck.

_"I know_", she said quietly, almost to herself. "_It scares me too_."

Held in her embrace, the pressure in the center of my chest expanded. My mind frantically searched for a way to stop the pounding in my heart. I knew she could feel it underneath her fingertips, pulsating through tight fabric of my thin t-shirt. My fingertips made streaks on the window as I lowered my arms slowly and turned to face her.

For a moment, I felt the familiar rush of hurtful words readying themselves to leave my mouth. It had always been my nature to use insults and contempt as a form of power over others. A quick smattering of indignities and the fire in her eyes would fade, allowing me to make my escape. I narrowed my eyes and bowed my head to speak. I was ready for the strike. The words were formed, ready on the tip of my tongue, but as I opened my mouth to say them she stood on tiptoe and embraced me, bringing her lips to mine and kissed me.

Her arms slid around me again, up and over my shoulders, her small hands running through my hair. She melted against me like liquid fire. I threw all caution to the wind and settled my hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer in an almost crushing grip. Our kiss continued to build in its intensity. I craved the taste of her mouth now. My hands slid up the sides of her body, my thumbs stopping just underneath her breasts. When she grasped my hair in her fingers, sighing in anticipation, I slid them down again, past her lower back to the round curve of her arse, and crushed her against me. She broke our kiss for a moment, a gasp escaping her lips when she felt the length of me, hard and hot against her.

_"Draco..."_ she pleaded. I shivered.

We stood still for a moment, our breathing ragged and quick.

"_Hermione. Do you want this?"_ I whispered in-between breaths.

She trembled at the sound of my voice calling her by her first name. Looking up into my eyes, searching for any sign of my retreat, she nodded so slightly, I wondered if I had only imagined it. I held my breath as she gently traced the lines of my mouth with her fingertips. Standing on tiptoe again, she spoke against the corner of my mouth.

_"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember."_

A strong shudder passed through me, shaking me to my very core. All my fears fell at her feet in that one moment, scattering and fading away like the leaves of a tree in the autumn. I nodded, faintly, finally acknowledging to myself that I had waited a very long time for this. I could no longer hide my need. She was offering up everything I had ever secretly wanted or hoped for; acceptance, trust, and love.

I was in love with Hermione. On some level, I always have been.

It was time to show her how much.


	4. For the first time

I've never felt this heat before, this fire in my blood that makes my knees weak. I felt dizzy with anticipation. The girl in my arms was still clinging to me, her lips against the corner of my mouth, her sweet whisper hanging in the air, waiting for me to speak, to move, and do something.

I pulled away so I could look into her eyes. Stroking the side of her face gently I held her gaze. Her skin was soft and warm against my fingertips. My mind was cloudy with emotion. I knew my silver eyes reflected the thoughts I was struggling with.

"_Hermione…"_ I began, my voice breaking.

Bowing, I gently rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. I frowned, frustrated with myself for not being able to find the right words to say. I had never had any problems speaking my mind, but now, holding Hermione in my arms, I was fighting for control over my body, over my senses.

_I've never felt this heat before._

Opening my eyes slowly, I found her watching me carefully. Her mouth was open slightly, her bottom lip swollen from our last kiss. Brushing my lips softly against her forehead, I lightly kissed her. Then down over the bridge of her nose, another feather light touch. Finally, reaching the corner of her mouth I whispered, "_Are you sure, love_? _We can't go back after this."_ I spoke in an almost teasing manner, my feeble attempt at trying to lighten this heavy feeling in the center of my chest, this pressure that threatened the very fabric of my soul.

She saw right through me. Her delicate hands slid up my back and through my hair as she brought our lips together in the most demanding of kisses. I heard her sigh, "_I don't ever want to go back."_

My final resolve snapped and I knew that this would change who I was, who Hermione and I were together, forever.

The most startling revelation was that I wanted it to.

Our kiss never broke, even as I bent down to take her in my arms, her legs wrapping around me as I walked slowly back to the soft burgundy velvet couch in front of the fire. I sat down slowly, holding her waist in my hands, my tongue toying with her own, familiarizing myself with her taste; honey and cinnamon. She squirmed on my lap, one leg on either side of my own, situating herself above me, until she finally settled and I groaned at the feeling of her against me. She sighed softly, her eyes opening in surprise as she felt me underneath her, hard and wanting. My hands slid underneath the thin fabric of her pajama top and she gasped, breaking the kiss, feeling my fingertips float higher and higher over her skin. Looking down into my eyes I saw the fear and uncertainty she was feeling. The rawness of her feelings startled me. She was hiding nothing. The fear of never having gone this far with anyone, the worry that her inexperience would make me change my mind about what was happening; it was all there in her eyes.

Leaning forward, I kissed her softly as my hands cupped her breasts. She sighed, her own hands resting on my shoulders, absentmindedly playing with the thin fabric of my shirt. My mouth trailed kisses down to her neck, kissing the now familiar sensitive patch of skin just below her ear. I moved the soft pads of my thumbs over her nipples at the same time, and was rewarded with a soft gasp of my name near my ear, _"Draco…"_

The fire continued to build inside of me as my tongue darted out to taste the delicate skin of her collarbone. Her body involuntarily moved above me, rubbing against my already delicate and over sensitized flesh. Breathing heavily, my voice trembling with desire, I whispered, _"I want to see you."_

Lowering my hands to her waist again, I stood up slowly, holding her close to me as she placed her feet on the floor. She reaches for me and I am lost in her kiss again, lost in her embrace. The minutes slowly tick by and we undress each other with infinite care.

_Merlin, it's never been like this before._

As the night slowly moves on, Hermione teaches me things I never thought possible. I am slow and gentle with her. When she becomes frightened or unsure, I feel a surge of protection wash over me and I hold her close, relishing the feel of the softness of her body against me. She is changing me, kiss by kiss and touch by touch.

I am fascinated by her inquisitive nature. At one point, I lay before her, completely uncovered, in every way possible, as she traces the lines of my body with every part of her; her eyes, her lips, her tongue, and her fingertips. I arch underneath her watchful gaze the first time she wraps her delicate fingers around the length of me. I feel as though I could break into a million pieces, just from her touch. She tests me; she tests my body and brings me to the edge of sweet relief, only to bring me back down, whispering my name, driving me mad.

Even when it is my turn to explore her, she guides me. Her eyes never leave my own the first time I taste her. I lock away the memory of her slender body, writhing against me the first time I bring her to completion. I savor the way she reaches for me as the last bursts of ecstasy move through her; she clings to me, our kiss sealing the moment, forever in time.

The dawn slowly approaches when she feels ready for me. I pick up my wand and flick it softly at the door, murmuring a few privacy charms. Dropping it to the floor again, I wait for her to guide me once more, to this last final step in securing our fate. I have said close to nothing the entire night. Not for lack of having something to say, but because I was struggling for the right words.

The first time I am fully sheathed within her, I lose myself. My mind is a haze of emotion. She doesn't speak, but I can still hear her clearly as though she was whispering into my ear. I hold myself inside of her, feeling her stretch around me. We melt into each other. I've never felt this complete before. We fit together so perfectly. Her eyes turn bright with tears as she looks up into my face. I claim her mouth for my own again and whisper hoarsely,_ "No. It's never felt like this before. With anyone."_

We call out to each other, moving faster, our rhythm increasing at a rapid pace. I take her in my arms, burying my face in her neck, a lump forming in my throat. She whispers to me, encouraging me, "_Draco, come for me. Come for me, love. Yes, yes, that's it. Deeper, love. Please, please. Come for me. Come for me."_

My body desperately seeks sweet release. Pulling away from her neck, I hover above her, frantically searching for something I didn't even know I needed. She reaches for my face and pulls me back down to her. We are breathing heavily; I am panting, sweat dripping from my forehead, my skin slick with perspiration. Her voice is soft and dark and heady with emotion when she finally whispers to me.

"_This is real, you and I. I want this. I've wanted this and you for so long now. This is the real you, hidden all these years. Let go, love. Let it all go. I love you, Draco. I love you. Come for me…"_

I cry out, my body trembling as I feel her muscles clench and squeeze me. Every nerve is on fire. She writhes underneath me, calling out to me, my name a silent prayer on her lips, until at last, she follows me into the light and we change our destinies forever.

She cradles me in her arms, in front of the now lukewarm fire, the last ashes smoldering out. I slip out of her and quiver. I lift my head weakly, and peer towards the large windows of the room; dawn is approaching, but the sky stays its same shade of dark grey and the wind continues to howl. She smiles at me, her chocolate brown eyes peering out from underneath her thick eyelashes. I kiss her face softly, feeling her drift off into a deep sleep.

"_Hermione…"_ I whisper faintly.

"_Hmm?"_ she responds sleepily.

"_I love you, too."_

She smiles and sighs, her eyes still closed and curls herself around me again, every part of our bodies touching and intertwined.

As she drifts off, I say those four words again, almost as a confirmation to myself. Taking her hand in my own, I lace our fingers together and finally, blessedly, fall into a deep sleep with her, my ear pressed against her heartbeat.

As a warm blackness envelops me, I realize that for the first time in my life…I will look forward to tomorrow.


	5. The Morning After

_"Draco..."_

The breath of a soft whisper temporarily invaded the dream I was having; flashes of skin, hushed voices, the faint smell cinnamon and honey mixed with the unmistakable scent of passion.

_"Draco..."_ the voice sighed again.

Breathing deeply, my brow furrowed in slight annoyance.

_"Hmm..."_ I complained, nuzzling further into the warm and soft body nestled underneath me.

It was blessedly quiet for a few moments, and I felt myself begin to fall back into a deep sleep. Suddenly, there was a warm press against my forehead; a kiss, then another on the tip of my nose. The soft skin of fingertips traced my jaw line delicately, waking up my senses.

_"Draco, wake up…"_ it whispered again, but with no real urgency to the request.

Grunting, I rolled my head away from the voice, and yawned, my eyes fluttering open slowly. I was still intertwined with the body beneath me, my arm and leg draped over it in a possessive hold. The voice laughed softly.

"_Not much of a morning person, are you?"_

Rolling my head back, I came face to face with Hermione Granger.

My silver eyes met her honey colored brown ones, and for a moment, I froze in fear. My mind was temporarily paralyzed and I frantically searched my memory for answers. I felt her press herself to me, one of her shapely legs held prisoner underneath my own. Cautiously, she stroked my cheek with her small hand and tilted my chin up. Keeping her gaze focused on me, she bought our mouths together and kissed me slowly, deeply. My eyes fluttered closed again as my fingers grasped her waist, then floated to the small of her back. Opening my hand so that it covered most of the skin there, I pressed her against me. Her kiss flooded my mind with memories of the night before, and a sudden fire within my chest ignited and spread to the tips of my fingers down to the soles of my feet.

We had made love.

I smiled.

I used to scoff at the idea that sex was anything more than an animal act. It was a biological necessity that required no emotional investment. I sighed into my new lover's mouth. Her body responded by arching underneath my own, her fingers at the nape of my neck grasping my hair and pulling me impossibly closer. Cradling her in my arms like a precious gift, Hermione overwhelmed me with her complete trust. I felt her give herself up to me again, melting into my kisses and leaning into my touch. My lips trailed from her mouth, down over her chin and then to her neck, where several rosy red marks provided overwhelming evidence that I had been there before. She gasped as my tongue lapped over the sensitive flesh, my lips kissing the warm, wet spots.

She began to writhe beneath me, her hips rolling slowly against my own. I groaned, nipping at her tender flesh and succeeded in making a fresh pink mark. My hand, which was pressed against her lower back, slowly drifted down underneath her rounded arse. In one fluid motion, I rolled over, bringing her with me. Hermione was feather light in my arms as I brought us both to a sitting position grasping her waist in my hands. Looking up into her eyes I marveled at the beauty I had simply learned to ignore all these years.

The early morning light struggled to break through the dark clouds outside the windows. It had been snowing all night; a thick blanket of white covered the grounds. The wind was still whipping around the dead trees, shaking loose icicles from their bare branches. For just a moment, a single ray of sun melted through the storm and passed over the rolling hillside. The light caught the tiny crystals of frost on the window and suddenly, the room was bathed in twinkling firelight.

Hermione's eyes lit up in surprise as she slowly turned her face to look about the room. I watched her, the long graceful column of her neck stretching as she leaned back to watch the shadows that danced on the ceiling. Her long brown hair fell to her waist now, the light illuminating several strands of gold. My breathing was ragged and uneven. I struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

My fingers squeezed her waist, as if holding onto her would make this pressure in the center of my chest subside.

She leaned forward again, her eyes locking onto mine in concern. The sunlight continued to pass over the room stopping for a moment to shine across my face, making my silver eyes glow brightly, before slowly dissipating behind the dark storm clouds once more. I heard the unmistakable crackle of distant thunder and shivered.

Cupping my face in her hands, Hermione timidly nuzzled the tip of my nose with hers and smiled hopefully.

Every nerve in my body was suddenly very aware that we were both unclothed. Her bare breasts were just mere centimeters away from my lips. I grasped at her waist again, only this time it was with the unmistakable undertones of a growing desire. My eyes reflected the change in my mood as I glanced back up to look at her.

"_Are you alright?"_ she asked quietly.

Straining to meet her lips, I kissed her deeply, my hands floating up into her hair, holding her steady. An exquisite pain grew near the center of me, leaving me breathless as I slowly parted from her.

"_I've never been more alright in my entire life." _I responded, my voice low and deep in my chest.

Catching her breath, she positively beamed at me, giggling softly at my intensity. Her smile was infectious and I chuckled at the flush in her cheeks. It amazed me that even though we had only just made love a few short hours ago, she still felt shy around me. I had seen her body illuminated only by the flickering flames of the fireplace, tasted the most intimate parts of her flesh, touched and caressed her until her she clung to me and cried out in ecstasy; and yet here she was in my arms, blushing from head to toe.

I had to give her one of my trademark smirks. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, I whispered, _"What about you, love? You alright?"_

Flustered, she nodded quickly, focusing on my chin, her smile slightly faded now. I searched her face for any unanswered questions.

"_You sure?"_ I asked her quietly, my lips still curled into a smile.

She nodded quickly again and moved her gaze to the far window over my shoulder.

"_It's a bit early, isn't it?"_ she said almost to herself. _ "I don't think anyone is quite awake yet." _She spoke of the small sprinkling of students who had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday Break instead of going home. There weren't many of us. In fact, these first few days made me feel as though I had the school all to myself. Everyone in the Slytherin House had gone home. Only Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were contributing to the small group of us that were left.

Hermione seemed distant, worried.

"_Are you afraid someone will find us here_?" I offered. _"There's a privacy charm on the door. No one will bother us." _I assured her softly.

She shook her head.

"_No." _She paused_. "No, I'm not worried about being found. I…"_ she lowered her head and turned her face away from me.

Frowning, I placed a finger on her chin and tilted her face back to me. Two tracks of tears ran down her cheeks slowly as she bit her bottom lip. I wiped them away with my thumbs and brought her mouth down to mine once more and kissed her softly. I could feel her struggling with emotion as I pulled away. I studied her for a moment, stroking her face soothingly. She allowed herself to look into my eyes for only a second before hurriedly finding something else in the room to focus on. It only took that one second to realize what it was that she needed.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and lay down with her, slowly rolling over so that she was beneath me once more. Her eyes had a hopeful look to them again as I lowered my mouth to kiss her.

"_Hermione…"_ I murmured softly to her like a child.

The familiar feel of her fingertips grasping at the hair close to my neck softened my voice even more.

"_I love you."_

Embracing me fiercely, her voice was muffled in my neck. _"I was so afraid I had only just imagined you had said it."_

I held her as she trembled, her mind exhausted from worry. When she pulled away to look at me, I kissed her again in a silent proclamation that told her, in no uncertain terms, of just how real last night was.

My long light blonde hair fell over my brow as I gazed down at her. Brushing it out of my eyes, she smiled at me looking relived and happy. I kissed her lightly on her cheek and then rested my head against her shoulder, breathing in the unique scent of her skin; cinnamon and honey. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"_Are you going back to sleep?"_ she asked me softly, with a chuckle.

I mumbled against her neck. _"Early. Cold. Don't want to move."_ To make my point I yawned and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

She giggled and kissed my forehead. _"I know. But…I think maybe I should go back up to my room before anyone wakes up"_,she whispered.

I moaned pitifully, shaking my head. Nuzzling her neck again, up to the sensitive spot just underneath her ear, I whispered back, "_I think maybe you should stay here, with me, all day. Maybe even the rest of the Holiday break. Haven't quite made my mind up yet. Might not ever let you leave, Granger."_

I knew she was smiling, even though she made no sound. I kissed her neck once more before lifting my head to look at her. Sure enough, she was grinning, a slight flush in her cheeks. I grinned back. I couldn't help it.

"_That's all well and good, but at some point I _will_ have to go upstairs to have a bath and change."_ she replied in a very proper manner, sounding like the Hermione I knew so well.

I leered at her, raising my eyebrow again in amusement, "_A bath? Hmm…yes. Alright, I'll allow it_."

Her eyes widened in surprise and mock anger, _"Oh, you'll_ allow_ it will you?"_

Nose to nose with her now I spoke low, my voice deep enough to cause a rumble in my chest.

"_Of course I'll allow it. Having a bath is a very private thing. If you're scared someone will find us here, then a bath is a brilliant idea. They'll never think to look for us…in the bath_."

I smirked as the idea of having a bath with me floated around in her mind. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and then the familiar blush spread to her cheeks until she looked away from me and laughed quietly.

My smirk softened into a smile as she began to speak again.

"_I have a lovely bathtub at my parent's home, actually. It's very old but quite large."_

I lowered my head to nibble softly at her bare shoulder, _"Is it?"_

She nodded slowly as my lips kissed their way down her arm.

"_Go on, love."_ I said looking up at her with a smile.

"_Well, it's just quite lovely is all. Actually, my parent's home is brilliant altogether. It's small, and rather old, but still warm and comfortable."_ She sighed as my mouth closed in on the pulse in her wrist.

She continued to speak, her voice breathy, _"I...I rather miss being home this time of year."_

I nibbled on the tip of one of her slender fingers, then proceeded to kiss each one gently as I asked her, _"So, why _aren't_ you home this year, darling?"_

She watched as my mouth gently kissed the inside of her palm.

"_Well…my…my parents actually, they attend a conference for their work every year, and this year…this year just happened to fall during the Holiday bre…break. And…and since the conference was in Paris, and the date so close to their wedding anniversary, they…they decided to make a small trip out of…out of it."_ Her voice was shaky now as I lowered my head from her arm to the middle of her chest which was now rising and falling at a rapid rate.

"_So you _chose_ to stay here then?"_ I said softly against her skin.

She swallowed before she replied. _"Yes. I didn't want to worry them about staying at the house alone, so I decided to stay here. Gave me a chance to catch up on some study…studying."_

She moaned softly as my lips pressed against her right breast, just above her hardening nipple. My chin grazed across it as my mouth closed in a kiss. My free hand cupped her left breast gently. I continued to speak to her as though nothing was happening. My voice was cool, and calm, betraying the pounding of my heart as I felt my need to be inside her grow.

"_Yes. Studying is very important, isn't it. Haven't I always said that?"_ I placed another kiss on her breast, the tip of my tongue darting out to taste the delicate flesh again.

She chuckled. _"You've never said that, Malfoy."_

I grinned.

"_I…I have an idea."_ she said quietly.

My lips closed around her nipple and she gasped, throwing her head to the side and arching underneath me. I suckled at her for a minute before pulling away, my bottom lip dragging over the hard little bump as I raised my head to look at her.

"_Yes."_ I growled. _"I have an idea too."_

Hermione laughed in pure joy before gently explaining, _"No, no, I meant…Well, I was wondering if maybe you…Draco…would you like to come home with me for the rest of the Holiday?" _She curled her lips inward and watched me nervously.

Surprised, I responded, _"Come home with you? You…you want me to come and stay with you?"_

She nodded and smiled tentatively. _"My parents are away, and we have almost a full week before classes start again. We live near London, in a small country side cottage. It's quite lovely. And I do miss home. And…we wouldn't be bothered there." _She added the last part very quietly.

I considered the offer she was making. I knew I didn't want to be away from her. Just the thought of her going upstairs for a few minutes to change made something in my soul feel empty. It was cold in the castle, no matter how many fireplaces I lit or how many robes I covered myself with. Staying with Hermione could be lovely. We would be completely alone for the next few days. Being away from this place might even help me to forget my shortcomings as a son, as a person. Maybe I could start anew. Start my life over. Learn to trust and accept love again. If last night was any indication that I _could_ be changed…

A slow smile spread across my face.

"_When can we leave?"_


	6. Hermione's House

I walked slowly down the narrow country road. The path was thinly lined with ice and my heavy black boots crunched the ground underneath me with every step. I kept my head down to try and shield my face from the bitter cold. My breath escaped my nose and mouth in tiny puffs of steam. It wasn't snowing here; the part of the countryside we were in was at a considerably lower altitude than Hogwarts, yet the wind was just as frigid and the sky just as dark with storm clouds.

I shivered as I tucked my hands into my heavy overcoat, my fingers numb and stinging.

I had to smile to myself. I was born as cold as ice and raised to be just as cool and unfeeling as a winter storm. But now, things were different. I was slowly changing inside. I had felt the true meaning of heat and now it was all I craved. Hermione, who had been walking briskly in front of me leading the way to her parent's house, turned around and smiled.

_"We're almost there! Can you see it? It's just around this last corner."_ She smiled nervously, her eyes excited.

As we rounded the bend, a small cottage came into view. Made of deep burgundy colored brick, it sat alone just off the road. Bright green moss covered some of its walls and a rather rickety looking chipped white wooden fence surrounded the property. Hermione opened the small gate in the front and walked along the moss covered cobblestone pathway that led to a rich and heavy mahogany door. I passed through the gate, turning to close it behind me and my eyes surveyed the countryside the house was settled in.

Rolling hillsides as far as my eye could see. Towering pine trees grew in a semicircle providing a sense of privacy and safety. Two large weeping willows sat in the front yard. They reminded me of two faithful old dogs waiting for their master to come home. I noticed an old swing hanging from a large branch; a plank of weathered wood tied to a thick piece of rope, its edges frayed by time. I pictured a young Hermione swinging happily underneath the wispy canopy of branches above her, the summer sun warming her face.

_"Come inside, its freezing!"_

Her voice broke through my thoughts as she stood in the doorway, tucking her hands underneath her arms, shivering. I had been standing still in the middle of the pathway, staring at the trees. I must have looked ridiculous. She smiled, amused at the way I was taking in my surroundings.

Embarrassed, I mumbled to myself quietly, _"One foot in front of the other, Malfoy. It's not that difficult."_

I hurried across the cobblestones, following Hermione inside, closing the door behind me. She walked directly over to the fireplace and lit it easily.

_"This should warm up the place a bit"_, she said, taking off her mittens and stuffing them into the pocket of her thick coat. The fire struggled to crackle and come to life as she turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room and then sat down on the large over sized sofa.

I stood awkwardly by the door, clutching the strap of my bag tightly and fumbling with my leather gloves.

Hermione smiled at me nervously. _"Come. Sit."_

I nodded like an obedient child and removed my warm wool hat before setting my bag down on the floor. Making my way to the couch I tripped and stumbled on the edge of the large forest green rug in the middle of the living room. I cursed softly. Hermione giggled.

_"Everything okay?"_ she asked amused.

_"Fine, everything's fine. I'm just a clumsy git is all_", I grumbled taking my seat next to her.

She smiled and then turned her head quickly as a large crack came from the fireplace. One of the last logs had finally caught fire and a wonderful warmth spread quickly, melting the tip of my frozen nose. We sat in silence for a few minutes, sneaking a few shy looks at each other. Why was I so nervous?

_"Would you like a tour?"_ she asked after awhile.

I nodded, grateful she had broken the heavy silence. We both stood up, still wearing our heavy coats.

_"Well. This is the living room, I mean, obviously",_ she laughed at herself. _"I spend most of my time here with mum and dad when I'm at home, just talking or reading."_

She walked over to the medium sized Christmas tree in front of one of the windows that looked out into the garden. It was decorated with tiny white lights and a slew of oddly grouped decorations. There was not a one that was the same as the other. She gently touched a miniature Santa Claus made of soft red and white felt. He dangled precariously on the tip of one of the branches, his face smiling so widely his eyes were nearly shut. A tiny silver bell had been sown to the tip of his hat making a jingle sound as her fingers gently traced over the worn fabric.

_"This is one of my favorites. Mum helped me make this when I was small. This bell has fallen off so many times."_

Her eyes glistened as she pointed out a few more decorations on the tree; a shiny red and white plastic candy cane with a velvet bow tied around it, a silver star made of heavy construction paper with the words, _"Too Mummy an Dads. Happie Krismass! Luv, Miney."_ written in red and green crayon in the middle. I smiled at the childish writing; big loopy letters and misspelled words. She blushed.

"_I was four years old when I made that",_ she explained.

_"Really? Would have never of known. I thought maybe you had taken an advanced arts and crafts class with Mr. Filch",_ I replied teasingly.

She attempted to give me her most withering look but only succeeded in making herself giggle at the mental image of Filch's scowling face hunched over pieces of felt, sowing madly.

_"This is the kitchen, I...well, _obviously _it's the kitchen. Are you hungry? I'm not much of a cook, but I'm sure mum left something here for me in case I came home."_ She busied herself rummaging through the cupboards agitatedly while I watched her, smiling.

She was just as nervous as I was.

The fire was warming the room nicely, relaxing me and calming my nerves. I began to unbutton my heavy winter coat, removing it and placing it on the back of one of the chairs at the table. I wore my standard Slytherin clothes underneath; a dark gray, long sleeved sweater over a crisp off-white shirt and my gray trousers. A thick green and silver scarf was tied around my neck. I loosened it, letting both sides fall over my shoulders and down my chest. Running my fingers through my hair, I ruffled it in an attempt to erase the light crease my wool hat had made around the top of my head.

Closing the cupboards, Hermione placed her hands on her hips in an exasperated motion, her back still to me.

_"Well, there's biscuits and tea. Apparently that's all we have."_ She sighed and then turned around to find me leaning quite comfortably against the countertop.

_"Tea sounds good",_ I said, standing to my full height and walking slowly towards her.

_"Oh! You...you took off your coat."_ She swallowed.

_"Now I know why they call you the cleverest witch at Hogwarts",_ I replied, my silver eyes smiling.

She laughed quietly, and then began to walk backwards through the kitchen as I continued to follow her. She spoke nervously.

_"Wou...would you like to see the rest of the house? Or, did you say you wanted some…some tea? Because I...I can start making that for you. If you'd like some."_

I grinned at her with amusement as she backed into a chair and stumbled. Wincing for a moment, she composed herself and continued on.

_"Or we could see the rest of the...the house. If you wanted to. I've just asked you that haven't I? I...you know, I think I'll just stop...stop talking before I _completely_ humiliate myself. "_

Her back made contact with the countertop and she froze, unable to move any further.

Placing my hands on either side of her, I tilted my head curiously as she focused on the middle of my chest, suddenly fascinated by the texture of my sweater.

Pressing my forehead against hers, my platinum blonde hair tangled with her rich chocolate strands. Moving my hands slowly to the top of her heavy coat, I spoke quietly and calmly as my slender fingers popped open the first button and then continued to move downward.

"_You know…I _am_ enjoying this tour, but…" _I let my voice hang in the air as I slid the coat off her shoulders watching it fall in a heap at our feet. She observed me with wide eyes, standing completely still.

"_You've yet to show me the most important parts..." _I continued, pulling down the silver zipper of the hooded sweater she wore. Tugging at the sleeves, it easily came loose and fell to the floor to join her coat.

"_Important… parts?"_ she half answered, closing her eyes as my hands settled at her waist for a moment before floating up to cup her breasts over the white button down blouse she wore. She sighed, her delicate fingers timidly touching underneath the long sleeves of my sweater, and I felt a familiar stirring in my chest. With a sudden flourish I bent slightly and picked her up in my arms, placing her to sit on the counter. Her hands gripped my collar and I glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement of her surprise. My hands ran back up to her breasts again, and this time, my mouth kissed her nipples over her blouse, leaving small wet spots on the cloth.

_Oh, this was sweet torture_; the feel of her hands grasping my hair, pulling me closer. She arched in my arms, leaning her head back, moaning softly. Grinding myself against the hard counter top I was able to suppress my desire, at least momentarily. If I didn't stop now, we would never leave this kitchen.

One last lingering nibble and with gasping breath I raised my head up and kissed her. Her eyes were clouded with passion, the dark brown irises turning almost completely black. I saw my own eyes reflected in them, glittering silver and gray. Nuzzling her neck with the tip of my nose, I whispered, quite breathlessly, "_Books_."

Her chest heaved frantically and then slowed as she answered in confusion, "_B-Books?"_

"_Mm_", I murmured, nibbling at her soft earlobe now. "_Where do you keep your books, Granger? I've always imagined a library the size of the three Great Halls. Aren't you going to be a gracious host and show me, what I'm almost positive, is an embarrassingly large collection of your…books? Hmm?"_ I smiled into her hair, as I felt her giggle softly.

"_Come then_", she said pulling away from me, grinning.

In one smooth motion, she slid herself off the counter, unintentionally rubbing against the hard length of me. Groaning, I grabbed her waist in my hands and pulled her to me fiercely before growling into her ear, "_Oh, I plan to."_


	7. Under Her Control

Hermione lead me by the hand out of the kitchen. We turned the corner and I followed her up a beautiful wooden staircase. On the wall lining the stairs were a countless number of pictures; Hermione as a round and chubby baby, being tickled and played with by a young woman; Hermione around age 7, in a plaid jumper, her unruly hair in pigtails, holding a pink plastic lunch box in one hand, a small pink backpack over her shoulders, a young man kneeling beside her looking on proudly as she waved to the camera with her other hand. As we neared the top of the stairs I saw one last picture, the only picture on the entire wall that moved in an endless cycle; Hermione, Harry and Ron. It looked like their second year at Hogwarts; the three of them huddled together at King's Cross. Hermione was in the middle, beaming excitedly at the camera as the thick white steam from the Hogwarts Express billowed behind her. Harry had an arm around her and was flashing a toothy grin. Ron smiled, embarrassed as Hermione put her arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer into the picture.

I felt a sting of pain in my heart. Hermione turned to look at me from the top of the stairs. She followed my gaze and then sighed, standing on the step just one above me.

"_Second year_", she said smiling nostalgically. "_Merlin, I almost can't remember being that young_." She chuckled quietly to herself as Ron continued to smile sheepishly at the camera every time she put her arm around him.

She watched me for a minute as I stared at the picture. I had no expression on my face; my eyes were almost glazed over, deep in thought. I didn't even take notice when she let go of my hand and instead wrapped her arms around my shoulders, her mouth near my ear.

"_They'll understand_", she said quietly.

I turned to her, the sparkle of silver in my eyes gone now and replaced with a dull grey color.

"_Will they_?" I asked, shaking my head.

She looked back to the picture for a moment before nodding slowly.

"_Yes. I know they will."_

She turned to me again, her eyes misty and bright. I searched her face for any doubt, any sign of uncertainty. She bent her head and kissed me boldly, the taste of her tongue like sweet chocolate on my lips. She left me breathless.

_"I love you_", she breathed against my mouth. "_And because I love you, they will understand_."

"_Hermione_", I sighed before embracing her. A flood of emotion welled up in my chest; my only anchor to the earth was Hermione. I held her waist tightly in my hands and crushed her mouth with my own. I heard her gasp at the intensity of my kiss, sighing softly into my mouth, melting against me. My hands roamed over her body, first cupping her breasts, then floating back down over her arse, picking her up in my arms, her legs wrapping around me.

_"Bedroom_", I whispered hoarsely against her collarbone as I kissed the sensitive flesh there.

Her fingers grasped the hair at the back of my neck as my tongue darted out to taste the hollow of her throat. She made a hissing sound through her teeth as I started towards the top of the stairs, every step rubbing me against the center of her.

_"But... the books...?"_ she said breathlessly.

As I reached the top of the stairs I turned to press her up against the wall. My hands slid underneath her thighs, spreading her wider as I rubbed and then held the hard length of me, aching and hot, against her. She gasped, her eyes closed, head tilted to the side as my lips took the soft flesh of her earlobe in my mouth, sucking and nipping at her.

"_Fuck the books_", I growled.

Hermione cupped my face in her hands, turning me towards her and I saw a fire in her eyes that left me weak at the knees. She pressed her mouth to my own, demanding entrance with her tongue, and I nearly wept as she tasted me with agonizing slowness. I felt controlled by her, consumed. I was like a moth to the flame, following her every move, hanging on her every touch. I tried in vain to take control again, but she held me still, locking her legs around my waist, brushing her lips against mine, waiting for the pounding in my heart to subside before she claimed me for her own again. She was driving me mad.

I pulled away from her for just a moment.

"_Please_", I begged in a strangled sigh before kissing her again.

"_Behind you_", she murmured, her lips trailing fire from my mouth down to my neck.

My hands grasped her waist, pulling her away from the wall. She nibbled and sucked at the skin just underneath my ear and I had to steady myself for a moment, groaning her name, the sound rumbling through my chest.

I turned around with her in my arms and we stood in front of her door, a tiny bunch of dried wildflowers tied with lavender silk string hanging from the doorknob. Hermione reached down and turned it and I walked carefully through the threshold of her room, my senses immediately bombarded with the scent of cinnamon and honey. _Oh, Gods, I was enveloped by her._ This was her smell. This was her scent. She pulled away from me, her lips swollen and pink, her hair mussed from the back. We gazed at each other, my silver eyes sparkling in the dimness of her room. For a moment we were still, listening to each other breathe. My eyes wandered around her room, taking note of the handsome mahogany desk in the corner, books piled high. Several scarves hung over the chair. Her window looked out into the garden, a thin, off white colored curtain with heavy burgundy drapes tied off to the sides. The rain was relentless as it pounded against the glass. It was then I realized that her windows were actually doors, a delicate handle in the middle which opened out onto a small balcony, a curved iron railing in a half circle connecting everything. My eyes finally settled on her bed. Large and inviting, it sat in a red wine colored mahogany frame, the headboard simple, but beautiful, against the cream colored wall behind it. The bed was covered in thick quilts of forest green and gold. It had not been made, the sheets pulled back carelessly, two large and fluffy burgundy pillows sat against the headboard. A small bear with a tiny gold and red colored scarf around its neck, sat in the middle, its little face fixed in a permanent kind smile. The arms were weathered and worn. Hermione blushed as she followed my gaze.

"_Mum made that for me, first year. I slept with him every night, but... no one ever knew_." She ducked her head, smiling.

I nuzzled her chin with my nose, tilting her head back up and then kissed her softly.

"_I'm jealous_", I replied. She giggled and returned my kiss, slowly melting into me again, sighing as I took the final steps towards her bed and sat down. My hands, which were gripping her waist, floated up to her neck, holding her there and deepening our embrace. We said nothing for a few moments. The only sound was the distant rumbling of thunder mingled with our strangled sighs. Hermione's hands gently pushed my shoulders back as my body slowly sank into the bed. I had lost all sense of myself as she kissed the corners of my mouth, her hair falling around my face in rich chocolate curls. Her lips found the pulse in my neck and she suckled at me there, lapping her tongue on the red spots she made on my pale flesh as she pulled away.

I was trembling, my body shaking with desire. Hermione kissed me softly and then sat up, the weight of her body pressing directly down onto me. Her fingers lingered on the scarf that hung loosely around my neck. She pulled at it, letting it curl around me until the last of it was in her hands; she dropped it to the floor. I sat up slowly, propping myself up with my elbows as her fingers lingered around the bottom of my vest. She tugged it up over my stomach, and then underneath my arms, and I leaned back to let her remove it from me, my long blond hair tousled in the process. My breathing was quick and ragged now as I watched her eyes cloud over with a mix of passion and love. They had turned from a rich velvety brown, to unending pools of blackness. I had to remind myself to breathe.

Hermione continued to undress me, taking her time as she unbuttoned my shirt, kissing each inch of flesh revealed to her hungry eyes. When she lingered over the patch of skin above my heart, I was certain she could feel it pounding against her lips. She was methodical in her ways, unbuckling my belt, tugging at the waist band of my trousers, even kissing my calves as she removed my shoes and socks. I was completely helpless in her arms. I struggled to keep my eyes open so I could watch her, so I could memorize every moment of this, every kiss, every surprised sigh when she caressed me and I called out her name. Finally, I was naked before her, and my skin had never felt so unbearably hot beneath her gaze. Her eyes were focused on mine as she placed a few last lingering kisses on my chest before she knelt on the floor before me and took me in her mouth.

I lost complete sense of time and space. All that existed was Hermione. All the mattered was the feel of her tongue tasting me. My fingers gripped the quilts beneath me, frantic to grab onto to something, anything to keep me grounded to this earth. I felt close to dying, yet my senses had never been more alive. She swirled her tongue around the tip of me and I opened my eyes for a moment to find her watching me in interest. My hand reached down to gently stroke the side of her face, silently reassuring her, and before I could even whisper her name again, her mouth sank down on me once more and I gave myself up to the fact that this was would be last time I would ever be in control of my body.

She stroked me with her hands, the wetness of her mouth creating an unrelenting friction against me. Every part of me was screaming out for completion. I heard myself cry out as she took me to the back of her throat, squeezing the base of me in her hand and holding me there. I arched on the bed, giving myself up to her again and again. She was demanding all of me, without saying a word, and I was powerless to resist her. I felt the familiar pull begin near the center of me and I panted, breathlessly trying to speak.

"'_Mione…love…fuck…I'm so close…"_

She responded by stroking me faster, her tongue lapping at me in an increasing rhythm, squeezing the base of me tightly. She kept up this furious pace, even as my body thrashed about beneath her, my voice now a strangled cry of pain and pleasure. I forced myself to open my eyes so that I could look down at her.

"'_Mione_", I said, my voice breaking.

She was panting, her face flush and her lips swollen. Her mouth stopped just for a moment, her bottom lip brushing against my tip as she spoke in a voice I had never heard her use before.

"_I want to taste you, Draco. Come for me_."

My body, my voice, they were not my own anymore. I arched my back one last time, my fingers in Hermione's hair, and I came for her. Every part of my body was rigid, frozen in time as she released her grip on the base of me, and began to drink me in. I had gone deaf, the only sound in my ears was the pounding of my heart, yet I still continued to cry out, shouting her name, turning my head to the side so that my screams were muffled by the thick quilts beneath me. Hermione tasted every last drop of me, and I remained rigid and over sensitized inside her mouth, my body aching to continue, but there was nothing left to give.

She kissed my throbbing flesh gently, before crawling up my body to brush my hair away from my face. Thick beads of sweat dotted my brow, my hair sticking to my cheeks and neck. She curled up next to me, still fully clothed and draped a leg over my stomach. Kissing my chest softly, she pressed her ear to my heart and was still for a moment.

I opened my eyes and tilted her face up to mine, my gaze settling on her lips. She kissed me and I tasted myself, mingled with the richness of her mouth, and the aching in my belly stirred again.

I grinned devilishly as I quickly turned her over on her back, surprising her with my sudden surge of power after being under her complete control.

It was Hermione's turn to see stars.


	8. Stars

My body was still trembling, the sweet aching in the center of me still throbbing with need. Hermione was pinned underneath me now, my naked body holding her prisoner. It was a strange sensation, as she was still fully clothed. I took a minute to collect myself; my heart was still pounding against my chest; a bead of sweat slipped down the curve of my jaw stopping for a moment at tip of my chin, dangling precariously. Hermione raised her head and locked her eyes with mine as she opened her mouth and let the tip of her tongue lick the drop from my skin. I shuddered, the action itself releasing several other beads of sweat from my brow, the tracks making their way to my chin again and then to her waiting mouth. I couldn't take much more of this. I felt an incredible surge of power begin to form within me, the weakness that enveloped me only moments before, now turning into an uncontrollable desire to render her helpless beneath me.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths as her hands ran through my damp hair, tilting my head back, exposing my neck. She dipped her tongue into the hollow of my throat, lapping up the perspiration that had formed there as well.

"_Merlin, does everything about you taste this wonderful?"_ she whispered against my skin.

I turned my head, and opened my eyes. Another sentence was forming at her mouth but she froze, gasping at the intense silver color my irises had turned. I didn't have to say anything. She knew.

She knew she had lost all control of the situation in that one moment.

It was my turn now.

A slow grin spread across my face, a dangerous smile that I knew reminded her of what a tease I could be. Now it was her turn to shudder as I kissed her, my eyes wide open, my arms embracing her and helping her to situate herself on to the bed with her head on the pillows near the headboard. I held her bottom lip in both of mine as I pulled away, gently releasing the swollen flesh only when she whimpered. She swallowed, hard, and I saw a bit of fear in her eyes as she watched me crawl in between her legs. I smiled and brushed my lips against hers gently, as one hand reached down to the buttons on her blouse and in one swift movement, ripped them all off leaving the fabric torn and tattered down the middle. She yelped, and I immediately covered her mouth with my own.

"_Shh…"_ I whispered softly as I pulled away.

She swallowed again, and nodded ever so slightly.

I sat back, still nestled in between her legs and let my fingers drift over her exposed flesh. My fingertips traced the clasp of her bra which sat in the middle of her chest, the flutter of her heartbeat racing against my palms. With a simple twist, it came apart in my fingers. The cups of her bra slowly peeled away, and I bent to place a kiss over her heart, my hands sliding underneath the small of her back, causing her to arch underneath me. I held her there for only a moment before my hands slid back over her hips and she came to rest on the bed again, her eyes closed.

"_Look at me, Hermione."_

My voice rumbled dark and low in my throat. Her eyes snapped open and she nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

I continued to undress her, taking my time, lingering in places on her flesh where I felt the need to mark her as my own: Her navel, her hips, the juncture between her leg and thigh, the spot underneath her knee, her ankles, and the tops of her feet. She lay quivering beneath me, her gaze never having left my face for one moment. She reached out to me, her hand grazing my cheek and I leaned into her touch as my own hands followed the curves of her calves up to her thighs. I kissed the skin just above her right knee and then closed my eyes, my tongue tasting the every inch of delicate flesh as I made my way to the center of her. She called out my name softly, unsure if she should speak; if she was even allowed to. I turned my head to bite down gently on the inside of her left thigh, silently approving the soft sighs spilling from her lips. She whimpered and I ran my tongue over the faint bite marks I had left. I could smell her; that unmistakable heavy, musty scent that told me of her desire.

Slipping my hands underneath her thighs, I cupped her perfect little arse and glanced up. _Gods, she was fucking magnificent_. I would never tire of the way she responded to my touch. The sight of her in such exquisite agony underneath me would stay with me forever. I was so transfixed by the way her body twisted in frustration underneath me I had almost forgotten why I had placed her in this position in the first place. She arched, causing the very center of her to lift and move closer to my waiting mouth. I kissed the inside of her thighs again; her scent was overpowering now and I struggled to keep from shaking with anticipation. Brushing my mouth against her small patch of downy soft curls I spoke to her softly, my hot breath mingling with her own body heat.

"_What do you want, Hermione_?"

She arched her back again and sighed, answering me with a frustrated little grunt. I smiled.

"_Hmm?"_ I purred. Dipping my head, I brushed the very tip of my nose against her swollen, glistening skin.

She held her breath for a moment, waiting for the full touch of my lips upon her, but I pulled away before I was tempted to give in and end this game too quickly.

I wanted her to beg for it.

"_What do you_ want..._Hermione_..." My voice dripped with pure lust now, bordering on the edge of dangerous. I slid my hands forward from underneath her, the tips of my thumbs touching the very surface of her slick folds.

"_Draco...please..."_

She tried in vain to arch herself again, desperately attempting to bring herself closer to my open mouth, but I pulled away and glanced up at her.

"_Say it_."

Her fingers pulled at the top of my head now; thick blond strands that she tugged at in frustration.

"_Tell me what you want_", I growled. The smell of her filled my senses now and I barely resisted the urge to dip my head and completely devour her.

"_I-I want y-you to..."_ Hermione's voice wavered as she spoke; her head tossing from side to side as my thumbs gently parted her, exposing her to the cold air of the room.

"_Gods, you're fucking beautiful", _I whispered softly to myself. The words slipped from my mouth almost as an afterthought.

She moaned so deeply, it almost sounded like a cry to my ears. The very sound pierced my heart. My voice was strangled and thick with emotion; now I was the one begging her.

"_Gods, say it Hermione. Say it before we both go mad_."

"_Taste me. I want you to taste me_", she finally said in a clear voice. "_Draco...please...I love you.._."

The last syllable had only just escaped her lips when my thumbs parted her again and I finally, blessedly, tasted her.

Hermione took my breath away. The moans and cries that emanated from her mouth as my tongue swirled inside of her, lit my skin on fire. I didn't know if I would ever get used to this heat she seemed to produce within me; I didn't know if I would ever remember what being cold was. My eyes fluttered open in between deep kisses and I caught glimpses of her lithe body stretching and twisting on the thick quilts of the bed. She continued to speak to me, incoherent words spilling from her like the rain that pounded the ground outside her room. I responded to her in my own way, countering every "_I love you"_ with a gentle lap at that most sensitive bundle of nerves; every "_Draco..."_ with another deep kiss, my tongue stretching to taste the very center of her. I was merciless in my actions, trapping her beneath me, my hands firmly grasping her hips knowing full well her delicate flesh would be bruised in the morning.

The heat between us grew to unbearable heights. I felt dizzy, the world spinning around me in endless circles. Hermione was so close. I could feel the walls of her tightening around my tongue. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep myself from suppressing the need to slide myself inside of her to quench this fire. Her body trembled as I pulled my mouth away and began to place a trail of kisses up her body. When I reached her lips she pulled me down to her with such force it left me short of breath, and when the taste of her sex mingled with the cinnamon and honey of her mouth I vaguely wondered whether my heart had stopped. I gasped for breath like a dying man and crushed her mouth with mine once more before I spoke, my voice managing to sound demanding and destroyed, all at the same time.

"_Wrap yourself around me_."

She asked me no questions as her arms wrapped around my neck, her legs locking behind my back. Our hearts were in such unison, I knew instinctively that she understood what was going to happen. I sat up with her in my arms begging my body to stay strong for just a moment longer. Hermione rested her head on my shoulder, her arms squeezing at my neck and I stood up and walked towards the doors that opened up to her balcony.

She reached behind her and pushed down on the dainty brass handle with ease. The wind from the storm immediately threw the doors open, violently tossing the thick drapes that hung to the sides. The rain fell from the heavens in thick cold drops evaporating into steam almost as soon as it had touched our bodies. The thunder was directly over us now; streaks of lightning flew through the sky leaving the ghostly outlines of silver underneath the clouds. Hermione cupped my face in her hands; her hair drenched, the chocolate brown now a velvety black, the long thick strands sticking to her face. I could no longer hear the pounding of my heart beating in my ears; the roar of the wind overpowered everything. Another flash of light over the distant hills and I knew I didn't want Hermione just for this moment. I wanted her forever.

We kissed, drops of rain falling from our hair into our mouths. I could still taste her on my tongue, the heat we had created intensified as she reached between us, taking hold of me and guiding me inside her.

She mouthed the words, "_I love you"_ as my arms lifted her and moved her above me. I could no longer distinguish if the tracks of water spilling over her cheeks were tears or rain. My own vision blurred and the pressure in the center of my chest finally broke and I fell slowly to the ground with her still in my arms. The storm raged around us, the frigid wind doing nothing to quench the fire we had built between us. I moved inside her with wild abandon, and she met me thrust for thrust. We created a rhythm that rivaled even the most experienced of lovers.

I felt her tighten around me, her entire body screaming for sweet release. I reached down and kissed her waiting mouth, shouting to be heard over the driving wind and rain around us.

"_Look at me!_"

Her eyes fluttered for a few moments before she was able to open them and focus on me.

"_I__ love you!"_ I cried. "_Hermione, I want this... forever!_"

She nodded, her breath escaping her mouth in little puffs of steam that rose between us. She lifted her head and caught my mouth, silently giving herself up to me. She tightened around me one last time and at last we both fell into the light.

I spilled into her, shouting out into the air as her body continued to squeeze at me, unrelenting its need to take every last drop. The world disappeared for a moment, and I sunk into a merciful darkness. When I came to, Hermione was cradling me, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath. She smoothed the wet hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I embraced her and with all the strength I could muster, I picked her up in my arms and stood. We swayed for a minute on the balcony, clinging to each other. Taking the few small steps back into her room, I turned to close the doors behind me and headed towards her bed. I laid her down with infinite care; the rise and fall of her chest was now slow and steady as she reached for me. I settled beside her, our bodies instantly dampening the thick quilts, but we didn't care. Did anything matter anymore after what we had shared?

I stroked her face gently; her eyes were closed, her lips curled into a soft smile.

"_Stars_", she whispered, her voice hushed with wonder. "_I saw stars. Did you see them?"_ She opened her eyes, the lids heavy and on the verge of sleep.

I smiled, my heart full to the point of bursting. Kissing her cheek softly, I nuzzled against her neck, resting my head on her shoulder, my mouth pressed to her ear as I whispered to her before falling into the merciful blackness of sleep.

_"I only saw you."_


	9. The beginning of our forever

**A/N: Welcome back faithful readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I'm excited to see where we can take this... On a side note, this story has become completely AU (if you haven't already guessed that). It takes place 6th year, and...that's about it. Not book compliant in the least ;) But that's OK. That's what stories like this are all about, and Draco and Hermione keep pestering me to come up with even more outlandish ideas that would make JKR roll her eyes until she fell over. So blame them!**

**WARNING! My imagination seems to be in a permanent "over-fluffy/overly-descriptive" mode when it comes to this story. Is this a bad thing? You be the judge.**

**And off we go!**

----------------------

Thunder rumbles over the hills; soft flickers of lightning illuminate the very outline of Hermione's sleeping body which is curled around me in a possessive embrace. The raging storm that had consumed us only hours before was now breaking up and struggling to stay alive, the torrential rain transformed into a soft drizzle. I kissed Hermione's forehead gently, my hand running over the soft curls of her hair. She frowned in her sleep and moved to cuddle closer to me, her brow relaxing again, a soft sigh escaping her lips. I smiled, a surge of protection flowing from every part of me as I kissed her forehead once more, my body wrapping itself impossibly tighter around her sleeping form.

_"I love you_", I whispered into her hair.

She stirred for a moment before falling into a deep sleep again. Reached over her, I carefully pulled a thin sheet over the both of us and settled in again, her face tucked into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of her steady breathing and the drizzle outside. The wind was picking up again; it sounded like the storm was only taking a short break before descending over the hills again. I had always loved the rain. My mother used to tell me my eyes were the same silver color as the lining of the clouds during a thunderstorm; I had always taken pride in that, but now, I couldn't help thinking that brown eyes were more spectacular than anything nature could produce.

I laid there in the dark with Hermione, so warm and soft in my arms. My fingertips traced the fingers of her left hand which were lying on the center of my chest, her palm pressed against me. She felt so small and fragile. I wondered if I had ever felt this need to protect something, anything as fiercely as I did her. I scoffed at myself; probably not. It was always just about me, wasn't it? Always about protecting myself, protecting the family name, living up to my father. All of it was so selfish. All of it was so pointless. There was never a time when I had successfully brought anything other than disappointment to the Malfoy family name, or to my father.

_My father..._

I opened my eyes again and gazed out the rain streaked windows that led to the balcony. A few faint flickers of lightning dotted the skyline; a gust of wind blew the drizzle against the glass surface. A full moon peeked out from behind the clouds for just a moment, turning the very tips of the wet grass on the hillside a dull, grey color; it reminded me of my father's eyes. I remember when I was younger; he would spend hours talking to me about our family name and heritage; how important we were to the Wizarding world and what an honor it was just to carry the family name. We had a responsibility, he said; a responsibility to keep our blood pure and strong. I never questioned him, only followed him blindly, desperate for approval in his unfeeling silver eyes. I could count on one hand the number of times he looked upon me kindly, or swept me up into his arms in an embrace; one hand.

My mother, however, doted on me like a loving mother should. I could do no wrong in her eyes and she often fought with my father about the ways in which he chose to teach me. It was her arms I ran to when I needed assurance. It was her voice that spoke to me softly, rocking me back to sleep after some childhood nightmare. It was her soft touch that mended me and soothed the countless bruises my father had left on my pale skin. "_It's to thicken that thin skin of yours!_" he would yell before striking me. _"You're much too weak, Draco. I won't have your shortcomings come to back to reflect poorly on me. You will not embarrass me or our family name!"_

The wind howled outside and another low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Hermione flinched in her sleep; her fingers curled tightly around mine for a moment before relaxing gracefully again against me. My gaze fell to the gentle curve of her hip and followed down to the shapely leg draped over my waist. Even in the dim light of her room I could see several marks on her skin; marks that I had left there, claiming her as my own. _Gods, was there anything more beautiful than Hermione's skin?_ I smiled, remembering her kiss. My lips were still swollen from them. Maybe the proper question was: Was there anything more beautiful than Hermione...?

I ran my fingers through her hair, closing my eyes to breathe in the unique scent of her; I knew it was impossible to live without that scent anymore. Everything about her was part of me now; her very essence sang in my blood. I bent my head, taking care not to wake her, and brushed the tip of my nose against hers. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, smiling in her sleep. I bent again, this time to kiss her and her eyes fluttered open, tickling the thin skin underneath my eyes.

_"Sorry, I must've dozed off",_ she said softly after we had parted. "_What time is it?"_ She stretched like a cat, arching herself into me and raising her arms past my head. I took the opportunity to gently move her above me, spreading her legs on either side of my waist. My hands settled on the small of her back and I reached up to kiss the column of her neck.

"_It's early still",_ I murmured against her skin. "_We've only been asleep for about an hour_."

She nodded and smiled, sighing as my lips left her neck.

"_Have you been awake long?"_ she asked, settling her chin on my chest and gazing up at me.

I smiled and shook my head, smoothing the untamed curls of her hair away from her face. She placed a kiss on my chest, and I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of her lips.

"_Has it stopped raining?"_ she whispered before placing another kiss on the skin above my heart.

"_For now it has_", I replied. "_Looks like it's about to start up again."_ Lightning flickered and we were still for a few moments, listening to the low rumbling of thunder in the distance.

"_Happy Christmas_", she said smiling, breaking the silence. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead gently as she raised herself up on her arms to bring her lips to mine. Her hair formed a curtain around us as she kissed me, giggling when my fingers grasped her waist and tugged at her impatiently. We parted for one breathless moment and I rolled over onto her, trapping her beneath me.

We spoke in hushed whispers as the storm outside swirled and gained strength again. My fingers curled with hers and I brought the tips to my mouth, kissing each one slowly, lazily running my tongue over the delicate tips. She smiled and sighed, running a free hand through my hair. She spoke so softly then, I almost didn't hear her.

"_What, love?"_ I whispered, kissing her palm gently before looking up at her.

Her smile faded slowly and she swallowed before speaking.

"_The holiday's are almost over. The term starts again in two days." _ The glint of happiness in her eyes faded almost immediately, and instead a look of concern filled them, her brow furrowing in worry.

I lifted myself off of her, our legs still entwined, and settled down by her side taking her in my arms. She fit so perfectly against me; her head nestled in the now familiar spot between my shoulder and neck. I stroked her hair soothingly and pressed my mouth against the soft locks.

"_I meant what I said, Hermione." _

She glanced up at me, staring at my mouth and raising a finger to trace the corners.

_"I want this forever",_ I said, before pressing my lips against hers and sealing my promise with a kiss. She melted against me; the familiar feeling of warmth I had come to crave about her sank into my skin. I wanted her to understand that I knew we had a fight ahead of us. Going back to Hogwarts was not going to be easy, but I was already preparing myself for the battle we faced. I had so many amends to make, so many people to prove myself to; it exhausted me just thinking about it. But I would not give up easily. Hermione was mine now, and I was equally hers. We had both walked past the point of no return, hand in hand, and soon it would be time to leave the safety of her house to face the questions and criticisms that no doubt waited for us. I didn't care; this was worth fighting for.

_"I think we should at least talk about it_", she said quietly as we pulled away. "_I've actually been going through some things in my head, and I think we should talk with Harry first. Harry might even be able to help us, in case..."_ Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes from mine, suddenly finding my chin absolutely fascinating.

"_In case all your friends think you've suddenly gone mad and all my friends completely disown me?"_ I suggested, smiling and kissing her forehead.

She frowned worriedly, and whispered, _"Do you really think things will be that bad?"_

I sighed tiredly embracing her to me and taking a deep breath. Curling my fingers around several lockets of her hair, I watched as they slipped from my grip, gracefully falling away like pieces of silk ribbon. The steady drizzle outside gradually gave way to heavy rain again, and the winds returned stronger than before.

"_I think we have to assume they will be_", I replied into her hair. "_Unless of course you don't think Harry and Ron will have any problem with their best friend being pulled into the dark corners of hallways for a quick snog every so often by a certain Slytherin Head Boy_", I continued teasingly, nuzzling her neck with my nose. She gasped in shock and answered me in a frantic tone.

_"Draco! Y-You wouldn't really do that, would you?"_

I smiled against her cheek and nipped at her earlobe. _"Do what? Pull you into a dark corner and kiss you senseless?"_

"_Yes!"_ she replied, giggling.

I continued to nuzzle her, my fingers floating to her waist and gently tickling her sides. She laughed, trying in vain to push me away, but I gripped her tightly and rolled over her again, seizing her wrists in my hands and pinning them above her head. She narrowed her eyes at me, but I only grinned back, the silver in my own eyes sparkling with mischief.

"_Draco, we can't act like this when we get back to school! Not right away!"_

I bent my head to place a kiss on her collarbone, tightening my grip on her wrists as she tried to wriggle away from me.

_"Draco, we can't! Gods, what would people even say..."_she said gasping as I dipped my head to kiss her hardening nipples.

I smiled against her skin, releasing her wrists so that my hands could settle at her waist as I spoke against her soft belly.

"_They'd probably say: 'There go two people who look like they've shagged. A lot_.'" I grinned, imagining her eyes wide, her mind filled with images of people pointing wildly and then fainting at the sight of us snogging in the hallways.

Reaching down she placed a finger underneath my chin and tilted my face up.

"_You're not funny",_ she said frowning.

_"What about now?"_ I asked, tickling her.

Her frown faded and was replaced by a brilliant smile. I spoke to her teasingly as she tried to wriggle away from my fingers. We rolled back and forth on the bed, our limbs entangled with each other, arms and legs twisting and turning together; her genuine laughter completely enchanted me.

Eventually, our laughter faded and we began to kiss, and just the feel of her fingers grasping the hair close to the nape of my neck ignited another fire within me, and I made love to her, needing to be one with her again, craving the warmth and peace that only being fully sheathed inside of her could provide. We lay together, breathless afterwards, Hermione sprinkling my face with small kisses. Our voices were hushed as we spoke; my fingers memorizing every curve of her body as she voiced her concerns about what would happen when we returned to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. I kissed her for every frown she made, trying to reassure her the time we had spent together would not change my feelings for her. I was not the same person anymore, and I didn't want the same things anymore. I was through with living for myself, basing my every action on how it would reflect on my family name. What did any of that matter now that I had Hermione in my life? I knew we were young and that this newfound love was consuming us completely, making us both crave things we never knew we needed; but this was more than that. There was something in her eyes, the very first time we kissed, that revealed a deep and strong connection between us.

It scared me the first time I saw it. Her kiss was so delicate, so inexperienced that when we first embraced, I had a fleeting moment of smugness that I, in all my pure-blood glory, would be able to teach the little Mudblood a thing or two about passion.

But then she pressed herself into me, her tiny hands running through my hair, and the tenderness with which her lips returned my kiss nearly broke me. And then she pulled away, those rich brown eyes looking up expectantly, and I saw something there; something beautiful and safe and unmistakably real.

_I saw a future._

Every minute since then with Hermione has been a testament to that one moment. Every kiss has been another undeniable truth, and each time she holds me inside of her, her body wrapped around me, her voice trembling as she strains to whisper, "_I love you"_ against my mouth, I know I am home.

The hours pass into the early morning and the storm clouds roll away silently, the smell of the earth pungent and sweet as the sun rises. Hermione is asleep against my shoulder, exhausted from our talk which lasted all night, and I watch the hypnotic rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. The sun is brilliant as the first rays break over the hillside, bathing the floor of her room in orange and yellow light. I watch the world outside awaken just beyond the windows to her balcony, the grasses and meadows in the distance dotted in a silvery glimmer. The light crept across the carpet until it reached the foot of the bed where it touched the very tips of Hermione's toes, her right foot tangled with my own at the ankles.

The minutes tick by quietly, the sunlight lazily making it's way up the curve of her left calf, over her knee and then to her thigh which is draped over my waist. I can clearly see the marks I've left on her skin now, and I touch them gently, every bruise triggering my memory of how and when I had placed it there. My hand floats up over her back, her shoulder and then down again, stopping over her left hand, her palm against my chest. I close my eyes as the final stretch of sun covers the both of us and kiss her forehead before drifting off, the warmth of the light and the warmth of her body embracing me.

The rest of our day we spend lounging around her home, kissing and talking and laughing. We sit by the fire, the Christmas tree lit with tiny white lights beside us, and she reads to me from her favorite Muggle books, her back pressed against my chest and my arms around her. Later she makes me my very first mug of hot chocolate, watching my face excitedly as I take my first sip. I feign a smile, because all I taste are the excessive amount of tiny marshmallows she's dumped into the cup, and she laughs, agreeing that next time, she won't put so many in. Later, she musters up the courage to reveal to me the room located at the very back of the house; it is a library. An entire library dedicated to housing every book she's ever read. I grin in delight, marveling at the beauty of the bookcases lined with every subject you could think of. A small desk sat in the corner, its surface overflowing with parchment, pens and a few quills. She took my hand and led me around the room, explaining her system for cataloging everything in a very particular way. The setting sun outside the two windows in the room that looked out over the gardens, cast a breathtaking glow on everything; purples, blues, reds and dashes of pink. She was in the middle of expressing her concerns that she would soon run out of shelf space for any more books, when I kissed her and laid her down on the soft carpet, and made love to her, right there in the shadow of the sunset and the books she loved. Later, I carried her in my arms back upstairs and I waited patiently the archway of the bathroom door while she prepared a bath for us. We sat together in the large tub, the warm water scented with lavender bubbles and I closed my eyes, completely losing myself when her small hand reached down in between us and caressed me.

The moon had floated halfway across the sky by the time we had settled down in her bed again, curled around each other underneath the thick quilts. The train for Hogwarts was leaving in just a few short hours, and we would have to be on it, although this time as entirely different people.

I cupped Hermione's face in my hands and whispered to her softly, kissing the corners of her mouth each time her eyes searched mine for reassurance. There were no more words to say now, no more worries to voice; we had said them all and had prepared for whatever was ahead of us as best we could. The rest was up to fate.

I fell asleep with my ear pressed against her heart, her delicate fingers running through my hair soothingly.

"_It's only the beginning_", I whispered softly.

"_What's only the beginning?"_ she replied kissing the top of my head.

I yawned and kissed the skin above her heart before I answered, drifting off into a deep sleep as soon as the last words had left my lips.

"_It's only the beginning of our forever."_

_**To be continued…  
**_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**2****ND**** A/N: I tried to use this chapter as a close to their Holiday time together. I hope it worked. Now onto Hogwarts and reactions and snogging in dark corners of hallways! Stay tuned…**

**EDIT: BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK NOW AVAILABLE FOR THIS STORY! Please look on my profile page for details!**


	10. I Had To Look

**A/N: Welcome back readers! Thank you for all your wonderful comments, private messages and reviews for that last chapter. I'm so pleased you like where this is going! Ready for some more? Are you sure? -grins- The Holiday's are over, my friends. Oh boy, are they ever... WARNING: The Melancholy Fairy visited me and stayed awhile when I wrote this. Blame her! And don't worry, there's still some fluffiness added for taste. :) Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Planning on attaching yourself as a permanent fixture to that desk or may I have your permission to lock up my classroom, Mr. Malfoy?"_

I looked up slowly from my seat, my hand frozen around a quill as though poised to write, my potions book unopened and laying before me. Everything seemed hazy and I barely recognized the (now quite annoyed) voice addressing me and who it belonged to.

_"Mr. Malfoy,"_ the voice said again impatiently.

I stared.

_"MR. MALFOY!!"_

That did it.

I shuddered and shook my head, the quill falling from my fingers and onto the floor as I blinked several times to clear my vision. Professor Snape stood before me, his eyes glaring with complete annoyance. Arms crossed in front of his chest, he waited for me to speak, but when I tried, my mouth felt as dry as a desert wind; I grunted.

Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation. "_Charming. Have you quite finished or is there more to this fascinating conversation?"_

"_Sorr_-," I began, coughing to clear my throat. _"Sorry, Professor."_

I stood up, quickly gathering my things, stuffing them into my book-bag and throwing the thick leather straps over my shoulder. I quietly wondered how long I had been sitting there and how long Potions class had been over. There was no one else in the classroom and the sounds coming from the hallway suggested that large groups of people were starting to head towards the Great Hall. Hastily running my fingers through my hair I took a deep breath and turned to walk out the door when Snape called me back, the tone of his voice tired and annoyed.

"_Mr. Malfoy, my classroom is not your personal storage space."_

I turned around again and stared at him blankly. Taking great pains to try and control his growing frustration, he unfolded his arms and pointed at the floor and then the desk with the tip of his wand.

My quill was lying at his feet, my green and silver scarf hung over the back of my chair; evidently, I had forgotten to pick both up in my haste to leave.

Snape waited as I collected my things, the tip of one his large black shoes tapping slowly on the cold floor. I hurriedly tied the scarf around my neck and stuffed the quill in the front pocket of my bag before turning and heading out. I could hear Snape muttering something as the door slammed behind me. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger and followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall for supper.

As I walked along I quietly scolded myself for being so distracted. Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my robes I was determined to stop thinking about the fact that I had not seen Hermione since we arrived back at Hogwarts, the day before.

We had boarded the train at King's Cross separately, holding hands on the platform until the last possible moment. As Head Boy and Girl of our respective Houses, we had the duty of accounting for every student that returned, and as the chimes of the main clock of the station rang out in a somber tune, platform nine and three quarters was transformed into a hub of activity, leaving no time to steal one last kiss from Hermione's lips.

As soon as her delicate hand left mine, I felt cold again. She rushed away from me to the front of the train where her students were gathering, and I watched her, willing time to rewind so that we were back in the safety and warmth of her bed, her soft skin pressed against my own, and the sweet sighs that spilled from her mouth flowing over me like warm honey.

The train ride itself proved to be unbearable. I took my usual seat in the cabin, leaning my head against the ice cold glass of the window and watching the frigid rain of London give way to the heavy snow of the mountains. Every inch of the landscape was covered in a thick layer of white. I closed my eyes and pictured the way these same mountains would look in the spring; endless fields of soft green grass, purple seas of fresh lilacs and dark brown earth at the foot of every tree. It was all there hidden underneath the frozen snow. I couldn't help but compare it to the new relationship Hermione and I had formed.

Loud chattering from Crabbe and Goyle coupled with incessant high pitched laughter from Pansy Parkinson had awoken me from my daydream. I rubbed my eyes and got up from my seat to do my mandatory 30 minutes checks on the students. Pansy had linked her arm through mine when my eyes were closed; I didn't even notice she had done so until I stood up and she tried to follow me out into the walkway. All it took was one glaring look and she immediately sat back down, frowning at me but not asking any questions. Crossing one leg over the other and folding her arms, she pouted and I couldn't walk away fast enough.

Pansy and I had carried an unspoken agreement: no strings attached. There was a time when she provided me with all the physical contact I craved. There were no soft kisses or eager sighs. With Pansy there was only one goal. Occasionally she would forget, and I would have to remind her that there was nothing between us except skin. There never would be. Merlin, that was never truer than now.

I strolled down the corridor, peeking into the compartments making sure my Slytherin House wasn't creating too much mischief. All was quiet and uneventful, for once. Everyone was tired and melancholy that the Holiday's were over; I understood that feeling perfectly.

I reached the end of the train cars and shivered inside my robes; one of the windows was open just a sliver and the frigid air whistled through the glass, ruffling the tips of my hair. I stood there, staring out into the world of white; the sky was dull and grey, mirroring my mood. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there, or how long Harry had been standing behind me before I noticed his reflection in the glass.

We watched each other for a minute, the silence broken by the train whistle blowing as we rapidly approached a tunnel. I took a deep breath, my lungs stinging as the razor sharp cold air seeped into my chest. Turning to meet his icy glare, the over head lights began to flicker and spring to life one by one from the front of the train, casting each compartment in a sickly yellow tinted glow as it plunged into the darkness of the tunnel. The white world faded away behind us. The light above our heads hummed and flickered and now the only reflection I saw was of myself in his thin black rimmed glasses.

_"We need to talk,"_ he said slowly.

I didn't answer him right away. A lump was forming in my throat, my heart pounding in anticipation. I quickly recalled having a fleeting moment of hope earlier in the day, my mind imagining this very same inevitable confrontation; like a fool I had truly believed there was a chance it would all pass and end well, the battle I had prepared for never arriving.

_God, I was an idiot._

Harry stood like a rock in front of me waiting for me to speak, to move, to do something.

_"We need to talk. Now,"_ he repeated, his voice dark and low.

There was no emotion on my face as I nodded towards an empty compartment and walked in after him, sliding the door closed behind me. The lock clicked into place and we sat down opposite one another. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind. He did this several more times before rubbing his face with his hands in a frustrated motion.

_"I need to know everything,"_ he said finally.

I paused before responding. _"What has she told you?"_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as though whatever Hermione had told him had just been confirmed and sealed in stone.

_"She's told me enough."_ His green eyes glanced up at me, demanding answers. "_I want to hear it from you_."

I looked away from his piercing glare and stared at my hands; the overhead lights flickered again as the train emerged from tunnel. We were getting close to Hogwarts. The sky had turned from a dull grey to a menacing charcoal and it was snowing, the blustery winds banging against the cars of the train creating loud bangs and pops as we sped along.

"_What do you want to know?"_ I asked, my voice flat and monotone.

Harry settled back in his seat and stared out the window, watching the world go by in a haze of grey.

_"Is it a game?"_ he asked, his eyes focused on the passing view.

I frowned. _"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"_ I asked with a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"_Is it...a game...?_" he repeated softly.

I shook my head in confusion. _"I don't understand what you mea-"_

_"Is it a game!!"_ he shouted, suddenly on his feet and towering over me. "_Hermione Granger's stuck at Hogwarts for the Holidays, let's see how far I can push her!"_

"_You're mad,_" I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"_Am I?"_ he asked furiously, grabbing me by the collar of my robes to lift me up from my seat and throw me against the window. "_Then tell me! Tell me how I'm supposed to believe that my best friend is in love with the most vile and cruel person I know!" _He pushed me again, the back of my head banging against the frozen glass of the window. "_Tell me how I am supposed to accept that you've been with her, in her home, in...in...IN HER BED FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS!!!"_

His grip on my collar was so tight I began to gasp for air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach into his robes with his free hand and pull out his wand. He pressed the tip underneath my chin, jabbing it roughly into my skin. Struggling for breath, I looked deep into his eyes. _"Do it. Isn't that what you really want? You finally have a reason to. Here's your chance."_

Harry's green eyes darkened. "_Don't push me, Malfoy,_" he growled in between clenched teeth.

My heart pounded in time with the sound of the train's wheels racing over the tracks. _"It wasn't a trick,_" I said in a strangled voice. "_None of what's happened over the past 4 days has been a trick."_

He glared at me over the bridge of his glasses, bruising the thin skin underneath my chin as he pressed the tip of his wand harder against me. He spoke very slowly, very deliberately as the train rounded the last curve and rapidly approached the Hogwarts Station.

_"Why should I believe you? Give me just...one...reason."_

_"I love her,"_ I whispered. _"That's the only reason."_

He held me against the window for another moment before letting me go, a look of disgust in his eyes. I fell to my knees gasping for breath, coughing and sputtering on the ground.

_"Harry."_

Ron's voice cut through the thick tension in the air. He was standing in the doorway of the compartment his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"_Time to go, mate. We're here."_

Harry quietly put his wand away inside of his robes again, his hands visibly shaking. My breathing had finally slowed to a normal rhythm again and I stood up slowly, the collar of my robes wrinkled and my tie askew.

Ron took Harry's elbow, gently leading him out into the corridor. He looked over his shoulder at me for a few moments, his eyes seeming to search mine for some sort of truth, some tiny shred of hope glimmering in his eyes. It was then I knew he had heard me say that I loved Hermione.

The train finally slowed and came to a complete stop, the engine hissing as Ron and Harry turned and left, leaving me alone with only my thoughts. Everything after that had been a haze of automatic actions and responses. By the time I entered my room at the end of the day, I could scarcely remember how it was I had gotten there, or what I had done for the past several hours.

The only thought my mind could wrap itself around was the fact that I had not seen Hermione's face since we had boarded the train and that I would not be sleeping in the peaceful warmth of her arms when the day was over.

I didn't sleep at all last night. Not one minute.

"_Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"_

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Professor McGonagall's voice. It took me a moment to realize my surroundings. At some point during my walk to the Great Hall with all the other students, I had stopped and leaned against the cold stone walls of the hallway, lost in my memories. Everyone was already inside and seated; a few students rushed past us, apologizing to McGonagall with their eyes for their tardiness.

"_Yes,"_ I croaked. I cleared my voice. "_Yes. I'm fine. Sorry, Professor."_

"_That's fine, that's fine. Come then, everyone is seated and waiting,"_ she said, bristling away.

I followed, the sounds of excited chattering growing louder as I entered the Hall, my heart pounding in my ears. Pansy immediately stood up as soon as she saw me and waved me over to my usual spot at the Slytherin table. With as much will power as I could muster, I fought the urge to frantically scan the crowd for Hermione. My knees were weak by the time I had reached the table, and I sat down quickly, grateful that my back was to the Gryffindor table directly behind me.

"_Where have _you_ been?"_ Pansy asked, reaching out to brush a stray lock of blonde hair from my forehead.

I halfheartedly shooed her away, but she only giggled, smiling and looping her arm through mine.

Dumbledore stood up to address us and welcome us back after the break, and on his command, the empty tables were piled high with countless varieties of food. Everyone began to dish up their plates, Pansy rushing to fill my plate first, as she always did. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, balling my hands into fists underneath the table.

I had to look.

My heart was in my throat now, as I slowly turned my head to glance over my shoulder.

A pair of chocolate velvet eyes was glancing back at me from across the room.

The corners of her mouth turned up so slightly, it was almost impossible to notice.

For one moment the memory of her kiss flooded my mind. Tiny, delicate fingers in my hair; the feel of her body arched underneath my own as I moved inside of her; the color of the firelight framing her wild, untamed curls; the sound of her whisper against the shell of my ear.

I blinked, and the memories were gone again.

Harry and Ron had followed Hermione's gaze which led straight to my table. Even from this far across the room, Harry's green eyes were as piercing as knife points on my skin. I pretended to scratch my chin on the thick fabric of my robes and turned around to face my own table again. Pansy placed my plate in front of me, piled high with what looked like a helping from every dish on the table. Everyone chatted about the holidays as they ate, laughter sprinkling the air every so often. I forced myself to eat a few bites even though my stomach was in knots.

Later, after Dumbledore had dismissed us from dinner and I had lead my House to their dormitories for the evening, I lit a fire in my private room and sat in front of the blazing hearth wrapped up in blankets and quilts to try and ease the ice cold feeling that refused to leave me. I shivered underneath almost every warm piece of clothing I owned, curled up on the soft couch directly in front of the flames.

When I finally drifted off to sleep my dreams were filled with blackness and despair. A soft voice made helpless sounds somewhere in the distance and I reached blindly around me to try and grab onto something. When I finally recognized the voice calling out to me as Hermione's, I desperately tried to run to her, but her voice kept getting further away. Exhausted and hopeless, I fell backwards into the unending darkness realizing with an undeniable certainty that without her, I truly had nothing.

----------------------------------------------

**2****nd**** A/N: Depressing? Yes. But hey, it can only go uphill from here. Maybe. Heh. Stay tuned for more!**


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note 11.20.07

My dear readers,

Forgive me for taking so long to update! I've been battling some medical issues that sometimes make it hard for me to even get out of bed. I don't have a laptop, so when I want to write, I have to sit at my desk and I can only sit comfortably for a short time before I become too weak. I am trying valiantly to finish "The Beginning of Us"; I've got the next chapter halfway done so please continue to stay tuned! I may post a couple of other stories that have been sitting around so you at least have something to read while you wait. ;)

Thank you again for your patience, and for the emails asking for more updates! It really helps to motivate me when all I want to do is just stay in bed and forget the world.

Forever,

Dragonflies


	12. Dark Corners

**Authors Note: Welcome back everyone! I've finally finished this chapter for you. Draco and Hermione will just not leave me alone:) ****I guess with this chapter, its official: You're reading erotica. Shocking! Oh, and I've pretty much gone completely AU with this story. I hope that's OK. I just needed a bit more freedom for Draco and Hermione. Enjoy, my lovelies. Please read and review, helps me to stay motivated. Always, Dragonflies…**

------------------------------------

A blizzard, the worst of the winter season had completely enveloped Hogwarts by the next morning. A layer of ice covered every window, the frigid air managing to infiltrate even the tiniest of cracks in the walls. Every student walked quickly from class to class with their hands stuffed into their robes and extra scarves wrapped around their necks. Fires burned in every room and cups of tea littered every table. Dumbledore cancelled all afternoon classes as no one could concentrate with the wind howling constantly and slamming against the windows.

People rushed past me as I gathered my books and slung my book bag over my shoulder. Walking out of Divination class, I dawdled on the stairs, peering out of the windows. The world outside was a sea of white and grey. Only the outline of the trees could be seen, creating ghostly images of swaying giants in the distance.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the hallways were virtually empty. The cancelling of classes for the rest of the day had everyone rushing to get back to their common rooms so they could light their fireplaces and spend the rest of the afternoon with warm blankets, hot teas and conversation.

I dawdled on the way back to my room, the cold and empty hallways immediately reminding me of the night I had gone wandering in my sleeplessness. The wandering had led to Hermione and…so many other things. I turned the corner to walk down a particularly dark hallway, the only light coming from a few dimly lit torches that hung from the sconces on the stone walls. The shadows flickered, creating dark corners of blackness that were nearly invisible, even near the windows which looked out over the frozen lake and surrounding grounds.

Suddenly, the unmistakable scent of cinnamon flooded my nose, gently leading me closer and closer to a dark corner near the archway which led to the staircase to my room. My book bag made a soft thud as I laid it on the floor. I closed my eyes and took the few final steps towards the blackness and stopped when my chest touched the softness of a body hidden beneath warm robes. I leaned forward to bury my nose in the cinnamon scented hair, the soft curls cold against my face. I took a deep breath in and felt her sigh and reach up behind her to run her fingers through my hair. My arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer and I bent down to kiss the spot beneath her ear that I knew and loved so well.

"_Hermione_," I whispered.

She arched and tilted her head to the side, sighing, and I spun her around in my arms in one smooth motion to face me. I felt her warm breath on my lips as she stood on tiptoe to press her mouth against mine. My soft moan echoed lightly through the hallway; she whimpered as my tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. My knees were weak as I tasted her for the first time in almost two days. I felt like a starving man as my hands frantically moved over her body, grasping and holding her until I finally picked her up in my arms and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her fingers tugging at my hair and tilting my head to the side, and she bent to kiss my neck as I struggled to keep from crumbling onto the floor.

"_I needed to see you,_" she said in a strangled sigh against me.

I slid my hands underneath her robe and roughly pulled her blouse out from the waistband of her skirt, desperate to touch her skin. She shivered as my icy cold fingertips slid up her stomach, my thumbs running over the thin fabric of her bra. I turned my head to claim her mouth again, trembling as her tongue curled around mine and the taste of honey flooded over me in waves.

Burying my face in her neck, I suckled at the sensitive skin there; the pounding of my heart was deafening in my ears. Why was it always like this when I was near her? Nothing else existed but the heat of her skin; nothing else mattered but her strangled sigh against my mouth as we kissed. This dark corner in the hallway was my whole world now. I felt almost primal as my hands slid away from her breasts, over her hips, and finally to the hem of her skirt. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and I pulled away from her to watch her face as I gently untangled her legs from around my waist and set her on the floor again. Her arms were still linked around my neck and she looked up into my eyes, standing on tiptoe to kiss me. As her tongue found mine again, I slowly pulled at the clasp of her robe and removed it, slipping it over her shoulders and to the ground; it fell with a soft thud. My hands returned to her waist, cupping her arse over the scratchy wool fabric. Hermione sighed into my mouth and I felt every muscle in my body clench with need. She could bring me to my knees with just her breath.

Our kisses became hungry. We battled for dominance over each other's mouths, our tongues curling around each other in a frantic dance. I broke apart from her only for a moment to pull her vest and blouse up and over her head and discarded it to the floor with her robes. My hands flew to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and tossing it to the ground, as her hands desperately unzipped my trousers. Our eyes met for a moment, my heart was pounding in my ears. Time stood still as her eyes locked onto mine. One small hand grasped the hair at the back of my neck, while the other trembled as it slid inside the opening of fabric beneath my belt, and her delicate fingers began to stroke me. She leaned forward, her tongue licking over the thin sheen of perspiration that had formed in the hollow of my throat.

"_Malfoy," _she sighed, giggling softly at the sound of my name as it rolled off her tongue. It was all I could do to keep from collapsing against her, my need for her quickly becoming unbearable.

Her thumb ran over the tip of me and I heard her gasp at the wetness she encountered. I was already worlds away, my body slowly surrendering to the darkness of our corner, to the warm blackness of night and the smell of her skin as I bent to suckle at her the pulse point in her neck. She continued to stroke me, testing me, the pressure of her fingers firm one moment and then soft and shy the next. My hands floated gently over her hips, the curve of her thighs and then back up again over her bare back. She was pressed to me, the swell of her breasts warm and soft against the fabric of my white shirt.

"_Wait,"_ she said suddenly in a strangled sigh. "_Wait, Draco, we can't. Not here."_

I pressed myself against her, my need painfully obvious. My hips began writhing upon their own volition, helplessly grinding against her tiny palm. I groaned into her hair, my response punctuated by hard pressed kisses to her neck.

"_No one can see us,_" I said in a rushed whisper. She sighed and slid her fingers over me again and the last of my restraint pushed dangerously close to the edge. "_Don't make me beg," _I whispered through gritted teeth.

Sweeping her thumb over the tip of me, I could almost feel her swell with pride as I moaned pitifully into her neck, completely lost in her touch.

"_You don't play fair, Granger._" My voice was heavy with desire, the sound rumbling like thunder in between us.

"_I thought you told Harry this wasn't a game_," she said softly, almost to herself.

Her hand slid from the back of my neck to cup the side of my face, pulling me away from her so that she could kiss me. Groaning into her mouth, I returned every slow and delicate sweep of her tongue, wordlessly telling her how much I had missed her. I cupped her breasts gently, pressing her against the wall, the frame of my body completely shielding her from view. I felt her give a little, felt her melt slowly against me and I took the tiny break in her resolve as an opportunity to show her just how much I needed to have her, right here, right now.

My hands fell to her waist as I pulled away from the warmth of her mouth.

"_I told him I loved you,"_ I whispered.

"_I know."_

Her eyes became very bright; even in the darkness of our corner I could see a single tear fall slowly down her cheek. Gently removing her hand from around the hard length of me, I placed it over my heart covering her shaking fingers with my own.

_"And I'll tell him again,"_ I continued, kissing the tip of her chin where the tear hung. "_I'll tell him whatever you want me to tell him. I'll say whatever you want me to say, Hermione. I love you. Nothing will ever change that_."

Hermione suddenly threw her arms around me, embracing me in a fierce hug. I chuckled, smiling against her and returned her embrace, holding her so tightly the tips of her shoes skimmed the floor. We stood there, locked together and hidden in the darkness, shielded from the blizzard that swirled with fury just outside the windows. After a few moments, we parted and I smiled down at her, leaning forward to taste her lips again. Her kisses became hungrier as we sighed and whispered to each other, our hands and fingers desperately searching each other, lingering in the places we loved, floating over skin and clothes. Her hand made its way back down the hard length of me again and I bit my lower lip in sweet agony.

"'_Mione_," I managed to stammer out.

She ignored me and continued to stroke me over and over again in long, firm waves. Cupping her face in my hands I kissed her fiercely, tasting every sweet cavern of her mouth like a starving man.

Again and again her fingers slid over me, around the tip and then back down again. I felt a familiar stirring in my lower belly, an aching, a warmth that threatened to tear me apart. Pressing her against the wall my mouth assaulted her neck, scraping against the softness of her skin with my teeth. I wanted to fucking devour her.

"'_Mione_," I growled underneath my breath. _"If you had any plans of leaving this corner, you can forget about them, love. I need to be inside you. Now."_

Hermione slowly removed her hand from around me, and brought the tip of her thumb up to her lips. I watched her, my vision all but hazy as I was delirious with desire. Her tongue reached out to taste the wetness I had left on her fingertips and I moaned, clenching my hands around her waist. She brought her mouth to mine again and I tasted myself mixed with the honey of her lips and the world faded away completely.

My hands frantically removed her knickers, leaving her skirt, socks and shoes on, as she unbuckled my belt and pushed down my trousers so that they fell into a puddle around on the ground. With no warning I lifted her up, pressing her against the wall for a moment as I positioned myself underneath her. Her eyes never left my own as she sank down slowly onto me and for the first time in two days, I felt complete.

We moved slowly at first, my hands on her waist, hers tangled within the thick blonde nest of my hair. From far in the distance I could hear several doors opening and closing, the sounds of students moving through the hallways. Hermione's eyes were closed, her head tilted back now, and I kissed the center of her chest, moving slowly over her breasts, feeling her clench around me in anticipation.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as two students casually made their way down the hallway towards us. I held her still against me, kissing the corners of her mouth as one of my hands crept slowly towards the crest of her center. She gasped quietly as the students moved closer, but she didn't make a sound. The tip of my thumb found her engorged and slick with wetness and as I pressed against that spot, she kissed me to muffle the sounds of her own sighs.

"_They can't see us,"_ I whispered, moving the tip of my thumb in circles.

She nodded slightly as the students walked by us, engrossed in their own conversation and their voices slowly faded away.

A slow smile spread across her face and she shook her head.

"_What?"_ I said smiling.

"_The things you make me do, Malfoy,"_ she replied teasingly.

I pressed against that spot once more and she sighed, "_The things you make me feel..."_

I raised an eyebrow at her and grinned as my hands encircled her waist. She clenched around me as I moved her easily, gently writhing against her as my lips suckled at her neck. She was trembling in my arms as my movements became more insistent. I heard her intake of breath, the sharp hissing she made as I nipped at her earlobe and I felt that familiar pull from the center of me, that beautiful aching warmth that traveled up my spine.

"_Hermione_," I said softly into her hair. "_Do you think you can come for me?"_

She sighed and embraced me tightly, her legs wrapping around my waist and locking at the ankles behind me underneath the robes which I still wore. My body instinctively wrapped tightly around her, my hips setting the rhythm.

"_Will you come for me, Hermione_?" I said in a strangled voice against her neck.

She moved her hips against mine in response and I whimpered. She held me close, and I braced myself against the wall behind her, giving myself up to whatever she wanted, whatever she needed to bring her to the edge.

"_Come for me, love. Come for me."_

We began to move frantically against each other, the darkness making her brave as she reached down in between us with one hand and touched where we met, caressing the both of us with infinite care; it was more than I could take.

Raising my head up from her shoulder I cupped her face in my hands and pressed our foreheads together. My moans were louder than a whisper now as I moved faster and faster within her, my fingertips grasping at locks of her hair as I felt her wetness increase and her muscles clench.

Her hands flew to cup my face as I held her own and she pressed a kiss to my lips.

"_I love you_," she said in a clear, albeit shaky voice.

I nodded, unable to speak but returned her kiss with one more of my own before feeling the pull from the center of me crest. Hermione's eyes locked onto my own and before we both fell into the warmth and heat of each other, she whispered, "_Forever."_

Her muscles clenched around me and at last I finally spilled into her; over and over again, waves of unending pleasure as we kept our eyes focused on each other and there were no words. None were needed anymore.

My knees felt weak and I quickly embraced her, falling slowly to the ground with her in my arms. She settled beneath me, her body quivering and still wrapped around me and with a sigh of relief I nuzzled the crook of her neck and relaxed, my robes acting as a blanket for the both of us on the cold stone of the ground.

The blizzard outside continued to rage on, but here in our dark little corner, the torches from the hallway played shadows on the stone and as I raised my head to look at Hermione the dim firelight created a hazy circle around the tips of my hair. She reached up to pull me down for a kiss and I happily obliged. After a few minutes we slowly rose again and with a few quick flicks of my wand we were cleaned and dressed. I took Hermione's hand in mine and gently kissed it. Our fingers laced together, I picked up my book bag and turned to kiss her. I nodded towards the staircase behind me which led to my room. A slow smile crept across my lips, my eyebrow raised in the most mischievous of looks.

She chuckled softly and returned my kiss before slowly stepping out into the dimly lit hallway, away from our dark little corner, and leading me up the stairs.


End file.
